The Promise
by Aki Rei
Summary: COMPLETED A sequel to journey to the past. Nataku woke up from his stupor and Goku's got his memories from gaiden back! Only there is one problem......
1. prologue

A/N: This is a sequel to journey to the past. If you haven't read that, I suggest you read at least the last few chaps so this can make sense. ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the most beautiful place I'd ever laid eyes on. With its vast area of greens, adorned wonderfully with wild flowers of different bright colors and a beautiful back drop of a sparkling, blue waterfall, I simply call it paradise.  
  
  
  
  
  
I breathed in the fresh air and drowned myself in the melodious chirping of the birds that can be heard from the branches of a large mahogany tree, situated in the middle of 'paradise'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunlight just broke from the clouds and everything was then tinged golden. A shadow formed on my face at the mere thought of golden. It was these golden eyes that brought me the pain and burden, which I never wanted and couldn't escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
But then, being in this place soothes my soul and brings my mind peace. I could lay forever in the shade of the tree, watching the formation of the clouds or just stare at the birds soaring free in the sky. I've always wished that I was free.  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess I am, in this place alone. I could do whatever I want, whenever I want. You know why? Because I had this 'paradise' all to myself. It was owing to the fact that this area was surrounded with barren lands and a rumored band of youkais are supposed to roam in those places.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've always wanted to share this view to someone else. To someone special. I thought I wouldn't have the chance to do so. Not until he came. He came into my life just when I needed a friend. Even just one.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was so cool that the friend I found was in many ways so similar to me. We both have golden eyes for one and we both love to have fun and mischief. Because we are heretics we have that strong bond that holds us together. We sympathize each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
He may not look like it, but he does. Unconsciously. He is so damn innocent that he doesn't know what he is doing. And I appreciate him for that. I don't think I could stand a friend who acts like a preacher. I already have one at home. And such a nasty one too. My own father.  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard a pitter-patter of footsteps coming near me, so I tilt my head that way. My friend was running around chasing something I couldn't see. He was so happy and carefree that it brought smile to my lips. He waves my way and smiles brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really envy him. He being that way, all happy and innocent, when all he had gone through were nothing but troubles and mishaps. He was treated like trash the very moment he had set foot on Heaven and he doesn't even notice it. Being treated cruelty by giving him chains. I shook my head. Why is heretics treated that way?  
  
  
  
  
  
Had we ever done anything to their safety? Had we ever threatened them in anyway? I'm sure I haven't and so does he. In fact I've been saving their butts all the time. Having me as the killing puppet makes them all cozy and comfortable in boring Heaven because I'm doing all their jobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being used by my own father to claim supreme control in Heaven is even worse. Every time he looks at me, I feel shivers down my spine. It was as if his eyes have some predatory glimpse, that I don't know what for. I shook my head and lay on the soft grass under the shade of my favorite tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and to try and think some more. I was cut abrupt when I heard a thud beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku! I thought we're going to play?" He pouted as he looked at me imploringly. I laughed and sat up straight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I did say that but you left me to explore once we got here!" I said to him teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't help it! Your secret place is so....sugoi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think so?" I ask him excitedly. I thought so. I knew he would like this place as much as I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I've never seen anything like this. How did you find this place, Nataku?" I creased my forehead in concentration. It was so long ago that I found this place. I've been coming to this 'paradise' since I can remember. I really can't remember clearly anymore. So I said the most possible reason I could think of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just stumbled across it! Yeah! I did." His eyes widened in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Honto? Sugoi... you must've been in lots of places then." I nodded. When I have the time I go and wander to all the places my feet could take me to. Not to mention the trips I have to do for Heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about you? Have you gone to lots of different places?" I asked him. A shadow formed on his face and I almost regretted asking it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really. I have always been on Mt. Kaka. You know the place where I was born. Demo, even if I haven't gone to many places, I have met lots of wonderful people down there. They were all kind and smiling."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? I wish I could've been there." I said absently. All my life I've only seen the bored faces of the gods in Heaven. I've never seen a friendly face either. The faces I've seen were out of fear, respect or to some disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He said sadly but then he brightened up and gave me one of his smiles. That made me smile too. I guess I have seen a friendly face after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what Nataku? I bet Konzen would like this place." He commented as he looked at the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen? Konzen Douji? Is he your keeper?" I ask him. I've heard of that man. He's the nephew of the infamous Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! And I bet he'll like you too." That made me doubt. As far as I remember, I've never encountered any god who had a liberal mind about us heretics. They're all uptight and stingy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because he's nice. He treats me well, too. Unlike the others who kept looking down on me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Then maybe we could show him this place as well. As long as you thought he's nice and everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is! I promise! And yeah, Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan too! They are Konzen's friends and they're nice too!" Who the heck are they?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't know them? Wait.... I know that Ten-chan's a Marshall and Ken-ni-chan's a General of some army." I could feel my jaw drop from the surprise. Those military men? They have minds of their own? Well, okay. I've heard from my father that there are some uprisings and doubts in the army. It just didn't cross my mind that such talented men are standing up. Usually they are just suckers to the supreme ruler.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taisho?" I ask him flabbergasted. He nodded happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhuh. I guess those are their real names!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think they'll like me as well?" I ask him uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course! I heard from them that they are displeased about the idea of you being a killing puppet. Whatever that means." I smiled. There are some people who are concerned about me after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. Then I'd like to invite them as well!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yosh! Then we'll have picnic here too! I'll ask Konzen to bring lots and lots of food!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's sounds great!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think so?" He asks his eyes shining. I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay! Once we get back I'll introduce you to them." He said happily as he took my hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, I'm so glad I get to be your friend." I said to him sincerely whilst putting a pressure on his hand. Ever since I met him, he had brought me nothing but joy. He had offered me his friendship and now he offers me a place where I could belong to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am too." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I wish we could stay friends forever and ever. And that we'll always be together no matter what!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku! Of course we'll stay friends forever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You promise?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cross your heart?" He nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay! I promise too! We'll stay forever together!"  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Nataku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku! Nataku! Wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly and shut them again. The sunlight seeping through the window is just too damn bright. And I'm still immensely enjoying my dream. Damn!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Gaki! Rise and shine! You got trouble." I groaned. Kanzeon Bosatsu knew all too well how to wake a guy up. I sat up and glared at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really know how to spoil my day do you?" She grinned cheekily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. I am Kanzeon Bosatsu after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yare, yare." I stood up and stretched and looked at her once again. It only means that the upper levels must've found out that I woke up from that stupor. I guess they'll want me to be the Toushin Taishi again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They already found out about you. Our god wants to see you right away." She said seriously as she sits down on the bed to stare at me. I stare back. I'm not in any mood to talk to old geezers. I have business to take care of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk to him. I have something to attend to that is much important." I declared as I turned my back and walked to the viewing pond. The Sanzo-ikkou is eating in an inn. Looks like their lives are back to normal as Gojyo and Goku were fighting over a spring roll again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile formed on my lips as I watched Goku. I have faith in him. Maybe Kanzeon Bosatsu was right. That time he probably hadn't got all his memories yet. I believe in our bond. I knew it is strong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Going to the world below?" Kanzeon asks as she walks up behind me. I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good luck then. I'll hold the geezers for a moment. Be back, no matter what happens. You still have business here." She winks at me and strode away. I took a deep breath and plummeted down on the viewing pond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Wai. I've never been happier in my life. I have Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai and I have peace. Since Homura died, I was at peace. I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore expecting for him to make a comeback. I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although everything is back to normal now, I still have some doubts and regrets in my mind. I frowned. For one, I haven't thanked the boy properly who ultimately saved our lives. I've never seen him since that fateful day. I wish I could see him again, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
My frown deepens when I remember that boy. He looks so familiar but I can't quite place him. It's like I've seen him somewhere before although I couldn't quite remember when and where.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was outside basking in the sun after the delicious meal. Sanzo and Gojyo were smoking and Hakkai were out to shop. I don't want to be with either. Sometimes I just have to have a moment alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
In times like this have I always contemplated my life. When I am alone. Far back then I was thinking about the time when Sanzo will return my feelings. I smiled. Of course I don't think about that now. I have him and I know he loves me. The sun suddenly darkens and I looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darn. It looks like rain. Sanzo's going to be in a bad mood. I shook my head as I ran towards the inn. I stopped short when someone suddenly blocked my way. I looked up and recognized him immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! You are the boy who saved us!" I cried as I looked at him. Funny. He looks so happy to see me but then when I spoke he suddenly looks so disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay?" I ask him. He nodded weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded again. I smiled, hoping I would rub some genkiness into him too. He tried to smile but failed. Good enough for me. At least he tried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name's Goku. And I'm sorry if I haven't thanked you properly then. What's your name?" I ask him. He lifts his head and looks at me directly. I gasp. He has golden eyes too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku." I wait for him to talk more but he just stood there unmoving and terribly sad. I open my mouth to talk to him but he beat me to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ano... Goku. Don't you remember me? From before? Way back when I saved you?" I frowned. What is he talking about? But wait.... he really is familiar. I peered into his face and started to think deeply. When? When? When?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuso. I am having the headache. I gripped my head and shook it. I felt fingers brushing in my shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Nataku asks. I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. My head aches that's all. But I don't think we ever met from before." I said finally when my brains all racked up and I really couldn't find any connection with him from my past.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see." He hungs his head low and disappeared in thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehehe.... nothing really happened ne? I just confirmed what happened to Goku's memory on Nataku.... ^____^  
  
But then that dream sequence will be useful in the next chaps! 


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I went back to the viewing pond with a headache and a very bad mood. Those old geezers are such a pain in the ass. They do nothing but whine and order on their throne. And they get all nasty if they aren't followed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder why they are made gods, higher ranked that is, in the first place, when they don't have any ability to think. Once they set their minds on something, it'll be hard to dissuade them. Such knuckle headed beings.  
  
  
  
  
  
I tossed my hair on one side, temporarily releasing some of my frustration. I've told the old geezers that Nataku has descended on earth because of some unfinished business. I've also informed them that as soon as it's over, he'll come back and finish the things he left here as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Just imagine the spanking I got from the supreme ruler. He got mad as hell and turned a very deep shade of red in the process. He looked like a giant talking tomato that I had to stifle a laugh. A major laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think he can't get any redder but he did, after I finally laughed out loud. Well excuse me. Is it a crime to laugh? I mean he really is a funny sight. If you were there to see it you'll know what I mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well getting back on the topic, the supreme ruler got all panicked about Nataku. I can't really blame him since Nataku is a heretic. They fear these beings in no particular reason at all. I can't understand it really. Nataku had done nothing to Heaven but its pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you'd think that they got all chummy when Nataku saved their butts from Goku before, you're wrong. If anything their fear of Nataku grew bigger. I mean who wouldn't? Nataku could not only fight, he could cast spells too.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went closer to the viewing pond to see where Nataku is. It such a shame that when he returns I'll only bid him bad news. And I promised him that I'll do everything in my power to hold them off. I only hope everything goes well with Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when I was pondering how to break the news to him he rose from the viewing pond and walked sadly right in front of me. I look at him in surprise. I just wish my suspicions are wrong. I certainly hope so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku. What happened?" I ask him while stirring him to his throne. He sniffed and I stiffened by his actions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me..... It's just isn't possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is possible. He forgot all about me.... Everything about me...." He sobbed as he puts his face on his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn! Why did everything have to be this way? Why? I think it's pitiful that it's always Nataku who's suffering. At least Goku's has had his share of happiness. Nataku's never had one. Even if he did, it was with Goku and now it's taken from him as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Worst of it all the news... it'll break him. I just hope he takes it gently. I placed my hand in his to talk to him. He'll have to hear it sooner or later. At least if I tell him now the pain will be much quicker, swifter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku, I have to tell you something." I said to him my voice a mere of a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't it wait? I don't want to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid it can't." A third voice joined us. I looked up in surprise and gasped. I can't believe this. He's already out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father?!" Nataku's eyes widened in surprise and sudden fear at the sight of his father, Li Touten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you, my son?" He grins cheekily as he took Nataku's wrists and pulls him to his feet. Then the sight I thought I'd never see happened. Li Touten crouched on Nataku's level and gave him a hug. And the man had tears on his eyes as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry son. I'd never meant to do any of those to you. I just wanted to give the best of everything to you." He sobbed as he tightened his grip on Nataku.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched the exchange with suspicion. Surely that man had tricks up his sleeve. And he's going to use Nataku to reclaim his lost glory. He's got his toy again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Nataku who seems to be in a state of shock. He had his eyes wide open and blank while his arms lay limply on his side. Poor kid. He probably doesn't know what to make of this. I put my hand in his shoulder to break him from his reverie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku. I guess you already know what my news is." Nataku looks at me questioningly. I was about to open my mouth to explain further when Li Touten cuts in. I hate being cut in. I glared daggers at him. I don't know if he saw it or he just ignored me. Either way, he really is a good actor then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son, we'll be together again. Tentei has appointed me to be your guardian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Nataku asks obviously surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are so surprised? I'm your father after all. Aren't you happy?" He looks gently at Nataku and I snorted out loud. Obviously, he wants to regain control of his son again by buttering him up. Li Touten glared at me this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you may excuse us, Kanzeon Bosatsu, my son and I have some catching up to do. We'll head to our quarters and have some rest." He took Nataku's wrists and almost dragged him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
I gritted my teeth in frustration and mild anger. Damn that Li Touten! And I thought Tentei had exiled him for good. Didn't he remember from 500 years ago? That damn fat bastard almost dethroned him by using Nataku and here he is giving Nataku yet again in the care of Li Touten. They don't really use their brains sometimes. I mean what's the point of them having it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm getting sick and tired of all of this. I guess my witnessing act is over. I have to make some actions on my own. Maybe I could give a little hint to the Sanzo-ikkou. I'm sure Goku'd want to repay Nataku; after all he did save them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nataku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm dreaming right? My father can't be here? He can't. My heart beating fast, I stole a glance at my aching wrist. There is a hand holding me. I'm not dreaming after all. Slightly trembling I let my eyes wander to the owner of those hands. He really is Li Touten! He's gone thin and frail but undoubtedly he is the one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panicked gripped my very entire being. What am I going to do? For sure he's going to get me for bailing out on his plan. Maybe he'd kill me or......  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt a tug on my wrist and I look up to see my father. I had to gasp since I've never seen him smile. Not on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku? Are you alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I'm sorry about the last time....." I closed my eyes expecting a punch, a kick or anything that hurts but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see him smiling sadly down on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son, why are you so afraid of me?" I kept my mouth shut. Why? Because you've done nothing but to hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally. You've brought me nothing but pain. Now you ask me why? I desperately wish to say that aloud, but I can't.  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard rustling of clothes and I'm vaguely aware that he was wiping some tears on his eyes. What the heck is happening?  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what? All the time that I've been exiled, I was thinking about the way I was treating you. Upon reflection, I realized my many different faults. And I'm very sorry for that. Please give me another chance to make it up to you." He looks at me and I found myself staring in his eyes. It looks really sincere. Entranced by the feeling of the hope of being loved by a parent, I nodded. He smiled happily and held my hand. No words are needed any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Sanzo are you listening to me?" Goku yelled in my ears. I covered them and turned away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong?" He asks coming closer to me. I faced him with the most bored expression I could muster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusei. I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I'm telling you something." He whined as he pouted adorably. I sighed. Why do I ever let him get the best of me? I sat up straight and got myself a cigarette to smoke. I gestured him to start his story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So? I'm listening." Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm saying that I met that kid who helped me escape from before! You know when Homura....?" He stopped not wanting to retell that part of the story before. I could tell that he will be forever haunted by Homura. His mere name was enough to cast a shadow on his genkiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about him?" I ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've learned his name!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" I ask uninterested. Better get this over with. It's raining, I'm in a bad mood and I really wanted to get some sleep, fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Nataku." I coughed on my own smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! He was really cool looking. But he seems so lonely. I wonder why?" Goku looks at me like I have the answer for his question, but my mind was reeling from his confession that his last sentence barely registered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku? Is that his name? Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course!" He looks at me quizzically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Is something the matter Sanzo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku is the Toushin Taishi before Homura." I simple told him. His jaw dropped from hearing that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But how can that be? If Homura took over for him then he must be dead or whatever right? Why else would he be replaced?" Goku asks me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"From what I've heard he sealed himself. It was like he was the living dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know okay?! It's not like I know everything!" I snapped at him. I immediately regretted it when Goku turned away from me his looking eyes sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi....." I reached out to him but a blinding blue light emitted from between us. I covered my eyes from the harsh light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." A husky feminine voice said. I cursed. That voice can only belong to one certain goddess of mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not invited."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen. That's bad manners!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusei Kuso Baba." I mumble as I glared at her. She really has a very lousy timing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its nice to hear that name again. Only you had the nerve to call me that." She smiles and settles herself comfortably on the bed. Goku turned to her a superior smile to his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its Konzen who calls you that, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed!" She laughed mildly her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see you had your memories back saru." Kanzeon Bosatsu said as she twirled a white flower in her fingers she magically popped out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I don't why really. I mean I haven't done anything to reclaim them. They just came to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know why." Goku looks at her, prompting the goddess of mercy to indulge in divulging more information.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi. Do you really know why? Maybe you just want to have a chat? Go find somebody else." Sanzo interrupted his purple eyes glinting madly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I want to have a chat with you, I will. Nobody can stop me from doing so. Besides I really know why."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Please I want to hear why." Goku looks at me pleadingly. I backed down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tch. Whatever." Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well now that I have an audience....." Goku nodded up and down energetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have your memories back because of Nataku."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku? You mean the boy I just met?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Nataku. The one who saved you from Homura." Sanzo flicked his cigarette and adopted a bored voice when in truth he really is itching to ask the baba more questions. He settled for just one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that Nataku also the former Toushin Taishi?" Kanzeon nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. He has awakened. And because of that Goku has his memories back." Goku's forehead creased in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is the one who sealed your memories."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come?" Goku asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His father asked him to kill you because you caused such a havoc in heaven. Well after Konzen and the others disappeared in your very eyes you went wild and your Seiten Taisen self was discovered." The saru shook his head and Kanzeon sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you don't really remember. What Nataku said really is true."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's true?" I can't help but asking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Every thing that concerns him has been deleted from Goku's memory."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Why is he deleted from my memory? And what is his connection to me?" Goku asks as he walks closer to Kanzeon Bosatsu. The goddess of mercy looked down on him sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku was your very best friend in heaven. In fact you are his only friend. That's why when his father asks him to kill you, he didn't follow. Instead he sacrificed himself for you." Goku's hand flew to his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have the faintest idea. That's why he looked sad when I didn't recognize him." The saru said sadly as he collapsed in the bed his hands covering his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault." Kanzeon says as she plops down beside Goku. She patted his back fondly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is! Why did I forget all about him? I'm a very lousy friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh. The spell he cast had a hitch. That's why."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What hitch?" I ask the baba again. Hell, forget about the whole, I don't talk to gods attitude. Goku looks really devastated about it and I want to help in any way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The spell caster will be forgotten by the one he casts the spell on." I turned to look at Goku to smile at him encouragingly. See it wasn't his fault after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But...." Kanzeon buts in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That hitch wouldn't happen if the bond of the two were strong." Goku looked even more confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bond?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why Nataku is so sad and devastated about the whole thing. He believed that his and Goku's friendship were strong. Just imagine the pain he felt when Goku didn't remember him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what about it? Didn't he have any friends besides Goku?" I ask stubbornly. Kanzeon shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku was his only friend." Gou clutched the hem of Kanzeon Bosatsu's robes his eyes pleading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please tell me. Is there any cure? Can I ever get my memories of him back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. Nataku told me that it is irreversible." Goku dropped to his knees totally defeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But the spell casters of the tribe of Ariadne might have a clue."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tribe of Ariadne? Never heard of that." I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its because they are almost non existent. Only a few had lived."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Their spells were to be feared. They were haunted and killed by people and youkai alike."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How horrible." Goku said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are we going to find them?" I ask the goddess of mercy. She smirked and spread her arms ready for departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its not my problem anymore. But I assure you, that some still lived." Goku stood up and looked at the bright blue light starting to emit. Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled down on Goku cheekily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go find them. Your friend needs your help." The blue light turned harsher and we covered our eyes to protect it from it. The saru had a determined look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will. And I promise to get my memories back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ahhh... sorry for the lousy chap. Nothing happened much again! *grumbles*  
  
I just hope next time will be ok... 


	3. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Kanzeon Bosatsu left, I made a quick dash to Hakkai's room. If there was one person in our group that is resourceful enough to find an almost non existing tribe, it would be none other than Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a quick discussion with Sanzo, I learned that the tribe of Ariadne might be written down in history records. They were after all, a powerful tribe and the only one who learned the art of casting spells. So it would be a big possibility that something about them might be written down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now if there was anyone who might come across this tribe in books or in question it would be Hakkai. He was a known bookworm and is very inquisitive in nature. I raced down the hallways bursting with unspent energy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The conversation with Kanzeon Bosatsu left me disappointed and guilty at first. But after a little powwow talk with Sanzo, I realized that moping around would not help at all. So I decided to just put all my energy in tracing down that tribe.  
  
  
  
  
  
I would do everything in my power to find them as soon as possible. Once I find them, I'll pester them until they give me some answer on how I might recover my memories regarding Nataku.  
  
  
  
  
  
A frown crossed my face at the very thought of Nataku. If I were him I'd be pretty damned too. I mean he'd sacrificed everything for me but what did he get? Hurt and pain. I just wish that there would be some cure or some reverse spell on that damned hitch.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped at Gojyo and Hakkai's room breathing heavily. I collected myself before knocking. If not, I might break their door down from all the anxiety I'm feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai? Hakkai? It's me Goku. Open the door." I said in a hushed voice. I heard a bustle of movements and I pressed my ears in the door to listen. Bad move. Gojyo shouted so loud I was afraid he broke my eardrums.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BAKA SARU!!! YOU HAD THE WORST TIMING EVER!!! THIS MUST BE GOOD!!" I heard Hakkai shush him down and after a few more bustling sounds the door opened, revealing a very disheveled looking Hakkai. He smiled apologetically down on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku what's the matter?" He asked me concerned. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly he doesn't want me to enter the room. I wonder why?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well...." I looked at him cautiously. He smiled encouragingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I know it something important right?" I nodded but still the strained smile on his face is bugging me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure its okay? Or did I come at a bad time?" I asked him. Hakkai was just about to open his mouth when I heard Gojyo shout again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE SARU!" I winced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gomen. It's just that Kanzeon Bosatsu visited and I....." Hakkai's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu?" He repeated looking shocked. I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. She just left a few moments ago." I said. Hakkai gestured me to go inside their room. I was relieved. I really don't want to talk in the hallway. When I entered their room I knew why Hakkai didn't want to invite me in. Looks like I had disturbed them. Hehehehe....  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo glared at me. He was sitting at the bed, now fully clothed and looking very grumpy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmp. Why did you let the saru in?" He said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's something important, right Goku?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhuh. I couldn't wait till morning. Sorry." I said as I took a seat near the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what is it that Kanzeon Bosatsu told you?" Hakkai asks as he too, sits down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, she told me that Nataku has awoken."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean the little guy sitting on the throne?" Gojyo asks Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess he's the one." He answers Gojyo as his brows knitted in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why is she telling you about that? Do you have any connection with him?" Hakkai asks me. I nodded sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kanzeon said that we are supposed to be the best of friends. But I can't remember him." I said despairingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Goyjo said lazily, while butting his cigarette and lighting another one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She said it is because of the hitch of the spell he cast." Goku said. Hakkai raised is hand to stop me. Realization was all over his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. Kanzeon told us their story. You know when we are in heaven." He turned to look at me sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a pity really. I hope you get your memories back." I stood up and pounded my fist in the window sill for emphasis.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I'm here! Kanzeon told us a clue. A very lousy clue at that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A lousy clue?" Hakkai asks confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, all she said was that this tribe, the tribe of Ariadne, knows how to reverse the spell. But she said that they were almost non existent but that she was sure that some of them are still alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So? Did she tell their whereabouts?" Gojyo asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! Then how are you supposed to find them?" He asks irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I'm here to ask Hakkai!" I spat back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai?! How is he supposed to know? Are you supposing he is a long lost member of that tribe!" Gojyo said mockingly. I lost my patience.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kono ero kappa! I was just going to ask Hakkai if he ever heard of them. Sanzo tells me that they might be written in history books, so...." I looked at Hakkai expectantly. He had his chin under his hands thinking deeply. Me and Gojyo stared at him as if he was going to tell something important.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tribe of Ariadne?" He asks to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." I answered just in case.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well....." He continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Gojyo asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That name sounds familiar but I'm not so sure. I'm certain I've read about them. A powerful that casts spells and were hunted down ...." He taps his chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Me and Gojyo glomped at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes? Yes? Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No that can't be it...." Hakkai said. We sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well anyway.. I'll think through it on the night. If I really can't remember then I guess it's down to the library for us." Hakkai said after a moments thought. I stood up and walked outside. I stopped at their door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the help. I hope you have some answers for me in the morning." I said hopefully. Hakkai chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so too." Gojyo butted in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As much as I'd love to tell you that you could drop by again.... I can't! So just go back to your dear Sanzo-sama and don't ever INTERRUPT US AGAIN!" He shouted as he slammed the door on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Che."  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Touten's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe what a sucker Tentei is. If you think that he'd learnt from his past, you're wrong. Here he goes again with his stupid decisions. I think it's a very bad move for him to let me out. I snickered to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Had he forgotten how a menace I was? I almost had him dethroned. Almost... I clenched my fists tight at the burning memory. If only Nataku hadn't betrayed me. Then I would've been sitting on that throne long ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at my sleeping son. What a distasteful sight. I repulse his mere presence. But I had grown to tolerate him. After all he is the one who is supposed to bring me fame and power. But he did the opposite of that. I told to myself tersely.  
  
  
  
  
  
No matter. I have him again. And like before he is putty in my hands. That I-have-changed talk really got him. He thought I'm a good father now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, indeed I am. Only when he's awake and he's in my presence though. I smirked as I sat down by the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had no intentions of dethroning that old bastard. For now. My mind is set on getting my revenge on that wretched foursome. Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku to be exact. If it weren't for them, my son wouldn't have opened his eyes to the truth that I'm a good for nothing father.  
  
  
  
  
  
If it weren't for their influence, their damn good influence.... Ooooooh...... My blood just boils at the memory of them. They brought me my downfall. I gritted my teeth in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shouldn't worry so much though. Nataku is here and I have thought of a wonderful plan for the lot of them. My gaze shifted to Nataku who was shifting in his bed. I put on my most cheerful smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opens his eyes and looks at me startlingly. He had fear in his eyes. I believe he hadn't realized yet that I'm a 'good' father now. I smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayou, Nataku. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Nataku suddenly smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good. Would you like to eat?" I ask him as I stood up. He nodded. I went to the kitchen and boiled water to make some tea. I grabbed a tray and put the tea and the breakfast I had prepared earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reached in my pocket and produced a packet of powder. I poured it in the teapot and stirred it in. I smiled wickedly as the preparation was all done. I put on my most cheerful smile before setting foot in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nataku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I wake up just to see my father peering down on me. At first I was frightened to death but then I remembered that he has changed. I smiled to him as he walks in the room with the breakfast he prepared for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow. Breakfast he made for me. I think I should get used to the idea of him being this way. I thought to myself as he sets it down on my lap. All the time I was watching him discreetly. He must've noticed because he sat down and frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its nothing. I.... I just wasn't used to this." He chuckled softly and I breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I really that frightening then?" He asked lightly. I nodded weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So tell me. What happened when you went down?" He asked as he changed the topic. Probably making some conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Went down?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. On earth. Kanzeon said you had some unfinished business down there." My face darkened at the memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think you'd want me tell you this...." I said haltingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because it includes Son Goku." I looked up to him. He looks contemplating but then smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes. I remember him. But since he is your friend, I'll treat him like my own son too." I dropped my gaze. I don't want him to see that I'm on the verge of tears, again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess that won't happen now." I hiccupped. I felt the bed shift then my father's arms encircling around my shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush, son. Tell me what happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He forgot all about me!" I said despairingly. The tears I was desperate to hold back, finally falls freely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush.... It's okay. It'll work out you'll see." He handed me a cup of tea which I took gratefully. I drank all of it in one single gulp. I see my father smiling down on me then everything went hazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go back to bed Nataku, have a wonderful rest...... You'll have work to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sorry if it took me too long to update. I've been busy with school work since the break is over. But don't worry I'll finish this story by hook or by crook!! ^____^ hehehehe..  
  
Please just bear with my writing.. excuse the errors if there are a lot. ^_____^  
  
And thanks for all those who reviewed! 


	4. chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My head is spinning and I am totally disoriented. I don't have any idea where I am. All I know is that I'm spinning wildly around with my eyes closed. I'm getting dizzy. Really dizzy. So I opened my eyes to wretch but when I did, I screamed. A blood curdling scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I see blood. Lots of it. Blood glowing red with anger. It is quickly drowning me with it. I am quickly enveloped by the blood in mere seconds. I tried to swim up. But I can't. Something or somebody is holding my feet, tight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked down just in time to see the cadavers. The cadavers of those youkai or people I have killed. From the days of my being the Toushin Taishi. I know they're out to get me. I just know it. They'll get their sweet revenge on me! Maybe they'll kill me or worse they'll torture me slowly. I thought to myself, panicked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With all my might, I tried to kick them down but they just wouldn't let go. It was as if they're hanging onto me for dear life. I let out a groan of pain when their sharp nails suddenly dug into the flesh of my foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrieked when I noticed that some of them had reached my level. I am trying really hard not to scream and cry like crazy. I was scared beyond imagination. These cadavers were gruesome. Really gruesome. Some had no heads on their bodies and they were drenched with blood. Those who had heads.......... Well, I just wished they haven't had one. Their eyes are gone out of their sockets and their mouths were sprouting blood and spit and something green and solid. Their noses and ears too were sprouting materials of this kind. I shuddered and held out my hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I did this in vain attempt to escape. Hoping against hope that someone might be there to save me. Someone to lend a helping hand. When all hope was lost, when I am being dragged down to the depths of the angry, red blood, a hand closed in on mine and started to tug. Slowly, the gentle hands that held me, took gain. Inch by inch I am being raised from the sea of blood. Until I was free.  
  
  
  
  
  
I took several deep breaths before turning to face my savior. My smile froze in my face when I realize who he was. It was Li Touten, my father. I started to move away from him but he grabbed my hand to stop me. Dreadfully I turned to face him, my eyes full of fear. He smiled gently and held my hands delicately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku why are you so afraid of me?" He asked me his eyes full of worry. I could only stare at him. The fear I had for him will never waver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? I've done nothing to you. I've saved you from those who wanted to kill you. I dressed you in fine clothes. I've great dreams for you." He told me, his eyes full of anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've done nothing but to hurt me." I told him in a small voice. He dropped me to the ground and held out his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurt you? I saved you!" He told me, his voice louder than necessary. He dropped it to a lower level and stared at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I showed you, would you believe me then?" I nodded. Out of fear, out of curiosity, out of obedience, I don't know. I just have to follow. He smiled softly and stirred his arms about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The place we are in began to disappear in a wave of colors. Even Li Touten vanished. He left me in a vast empty void. I stood up and tried to wander. The place is starting to get hold. A new era. A new dimension.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A young maiden is walking down the street of a modest looking town. It is tribal really. The houses are huts and it formed a circle around what looked like a remnant of a bon fire from yesterday night.  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman is pretty. And although she is pregnant, her body is still curvaceous, minus the tummy of course. She had long, black silky hair the falls in ripples around her waist. When she looked up, I saw that she had luminescent sapphire eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she neared her home, it is the most elegant of all the huts, she fell to her knees, gasping. The pain must've gotten worse because she suddenly howled and clutched her tummy tighter. I went to her but when I tried to touch her, my hand went through. I told her to relax but she didn't even flinch at my words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankfully, her neighbors came to her aid. They brought her to the resident witch doctor, who confirmed that she is about to give birth. They waited patiently outside, gossiping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should tell the chieftain about this?" The plump woman asked her companion. They were the ones who brought the young maiden in. The horse faced companion shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better not. I heard that the chieftain almost disowned her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Who would be the successor then? The chieftain has her as the only child." The plump woman inquired, getting anxious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. That's why the chieftain put a rein on her." The horse faced woman said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A rein? What do you mean? And did she ever finish her training?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not. She went home even before she had completed the task. And..." The plump woman had her eyes wide as saucers in suspense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't it obvious?! She went home pregnant! And she never did tell the father of her child."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! I thought she left here pregnant with her fiancée?" The horse faced woman shook her head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neigh. It was just the rumor. And the chieftain started it himself. I can relate. His daughter is such a shame."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. But you did say that she never did finish her training. What's to happen to us? People and youkai alike are starting to rebel us. They have their uprisings. Only the chosen one can save us." The plump woman asked, her forehead creased with worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you suppose that Hestia is the chosen one?" The horse faced woman asked indignantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll never know. Only the gods can confirm that. But she didn't finish the training. So I suppose she didn't get the chance to converse with them." The plump woman sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, at a loss for words and gossip. They were startled when they heard a baby's cry pierce the silence. Their faces lit up in a smile. Their tribe hasn't got any babies for a while. The two women started to come in the hut, but they stopped short when they heard the witchdoctor scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A monster! An unclean one!" She shouted over and again. The baby's wail grew louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill that baby, Hestia! KILL HIM! He will bring us despair!!!" The witchdoctor screamed aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Never! He is my child!" Hestia pleaded. The two women proceeded to the hut. They peered at the child, and they too screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It can't be!! A heretic!" The horse faced woman screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is the father Hestia?!" The plump woman asked harshly, eyeing the baby with such hatred. Hestia just kept silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You won't talk?! I'll call the chieftain then!" The horse faced woman said in a huff. She went out and within moments brought with her the chieftain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is happening here?" He asked importantly. The witchdoctor snatched from Hestia's hands her child. A baby boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look into his eyes." The witchdoctor said as she let the chieftain peer into the child's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me my son! Let me have him... Please..." Hestia pleaded her eyes now puffy from crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Golden eyes..." The chieftain murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! Golden eyes! He will bring us bad luck! We are already in the brink of despair! People and youkai have come to hunt us down! With that child..." The witchdoctor could not continue. The horse faced woman butted in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chieftain.. We must kill the child. It bid us bad sign."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?! He is just a child! What can he possibly do?" Hestia tried to reason with them, as she snatched her child from the witchdoctor's grasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is the father of your child Hestia?" Her father asked her in a deadly voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I... I..." She stammered at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHO?!!!!" Her father bellowed at her. Hestia opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted when they heard a loud bang outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chieftain!!! Youkai attack!!" The chieftain's head snapped up, then forgetting Hestia and the child went downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Call the most powerful spell casters! And hide the women and children from harm! Go on. Hurry." When the chieftain started to move about, an arrow pierced him from behind. He fell down to his knees coughing up blood. Hestia is at his side immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father!!! Come on up. We have to go." She said as she tried to get a hold of his father. He pushed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go! Go run. You mustn't be captured!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But... But..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the sake of your child Hestia. Go." Her father coughed up more blood. Another arrow was shot in the air. This time it hit her father in the heart. He died right in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father!!!!" She screamed. She stood there holding her child, frozen in time. Then slowly, she started glowing blue. She looked up her eyes full of anger. Her headdress, which was covering most of her forehead, broke. Her forehead revealed a charka in the middle of her birthmark. A triangular blue mark on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All of you will pay!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She set down her child beside the father and whispered loving words to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll give you your name. In case I die... At least I've given you one. Nataku. My beautiful child. Your name shall be Nataku. Take care my love." She kissed the child and stood up, poised for fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
She started chanting and when she finished, a harsh blue light emitted from everywhere killing the youkai in an instant. It was like a wave of blue light. Everything it hit died. Even the vegetations and the animals and even her own tribe mates died when they got hit by the harsh blue light. Her son was spared. He was covered in a soft pink light. His mother's love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hestia stood still for a moment. Then she dropped unmoving. Nataku started crying. It was the only sound that can be heard for miles. But then somewhere in the ground, a hinge moved. The hiding place of the women and the children.  
  
  
  
  
  
The horse faced woman looked about, her eyes wide with fright. Her eyes landed on the child and smirked. She didn't care what happens to the child. But then her eyes landed on her husband. The cadaver of her husband. She let out a cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despaired she drew a knife and put it in her throat. But then she remembered Hestia's child. She went to him in a slow pace. Her eyes determined she drew the knife back and aimed at poor little Nataku's heart. The child just wailed in hunger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wretched thing! You caused us this trouble! You deserve to die!" She shouted aloud. I could only look at them. At the woman and me. I did deserve to die. I thought. Right after I was born... I caused enough grief already. But why did I survive?! I thought to my self wildly. The woman screamed and I looked at her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
My mouth dropped in shock. A whip of air and my father Li Touten was there. He held the woman's hands and glared at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep your filthy hands of my son!" He bellowed as a blue light emitted from his hands, killing the woman instantly. He knelt down and picked me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe you're Nataku. My son, I expect you to bring me glory." He said to himself as he tapped the ground with his foot, creating a whip of air. We vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then this dimension suddenly swirled in colors, creating yet another empty void. When everything settled, I saw my father sitting by the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Your back. How's the viewing my son?" He asked me, his eyes crinkling with delight. I did not answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you not like what you saw?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I'm glad actually. I get to see my mother." He nodded understandingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now do you believe me?" He asks me. I looked at him uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you aren't convinced at all." He asked me incredously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not that." I told him weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." He stood up and went to my side, putting his arms around my shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son, I saved you from them. I didn't give a damn that you're a heretic. I didn't even flinch when I held you in my arms. It is because you're my son. I love you and that will always be it." I shifted in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's that wretched Son Goku and his damned companions' fault. They let you think ill of me. They broke our good relationship."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son Goku? What has he got to do with us?" I asked him indignant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll show you... I'll show how your friend betrayed you... ." He spread his arms about and figures started to configure in the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow Nataku!" Goku said as he bid me goodbye. It was after our little trip to my paradise. He skipped across the palace a happy smile on his face. He bounded on Konzen Douji's door and opened it without further ado.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen! I just have the most wonderful day!!!" He said as he glomped on the blond haired deity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru. Sit down we have to talk." Goku looked at Konzen with wonder. He was surprised actually that his keeper didn't get mad at the way he greeted him. It must be something really serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about Konzen?" He asked, his golden eyes shining.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to escape."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Whatever for Konzen?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want us to be separated?" Konzen asks him seriously. Goku shook his head wildly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not! You're my everything Konzen!" Goku chirped as he hugged the blond haired deity. To his surprise, Konzen didn't move from the embrace, instead he put his arms around the boy as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We leave tomorrow secretly with Tenpou and Kenren. They too have troubles with the upper levels." Goku nodded as if he understands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. Be prepared. If you want to say goodbye to your friend....." Konzen stops and looks at Goku expectedly. Goku shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have you and that's important. I should concentrate that we don't lose each other ne? Anyways, he isn't that important to me. He did hide from me in weeks! Remember when he just returned from fighting Gyumao? So it's okay...." Goku says his eyes shining with adoration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arer you sure? He's you're best friend right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really! I just don't have any choice for a playmate!" Goku said cheekily. Konzen patted his pet's hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Naughty as always...."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I backed away from the lake, feeling sick. I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
  
  
  
  
I cried. And cried. My world toppled over itself. And I thought Goku was the only one who cared.... I put my hands to my face to stop the tears from falling.... It didn't. A hand wrenched my hand away from my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked into the loving face of Li Touten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you so son.... I am the only who cares for you...... I'm the only one... The only one..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Touten's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Stupid son. Just a little lie poison and he's over. Anyway.... I just hope the minor changes in the past are convincing. I put a hand to my chin and stroked it carefully. I'll find out soon enough. I thought as I saw Nataku stir from his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awaken, my son." I told him. Without opening his eyes he sat up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Ah. He is mine. I thought to myself happily as I stared into those dull, emotionless, golden eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who loves and cares for you, my son?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are, father." He said looking at a point in the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who hates you? Who despises you? Who betrayed you?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son Goku." He said, his eyes turning deadly dull. I snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should we do with him?" Nataku turned his head to face me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill him." He said with conviction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. Now come here, my son." He comes to me, like the obedient toy he was. I hugged my toy and stroked his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good son. That's good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating in a while... anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are much appreciated! 


	5. chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up extra early today, because I've got a long day ahead of me. I've decided last night that I'll start solving my and Nataku's problem. I just hope that Hakkai had remembered where the last members of the tribe of Ariadne might be. They are my last hope. Without them, I'll be a lost cause.  
  
  
  
  
  
So instead of raiding the inn's refrigerator just like I used to do, I settled myself at the table directly in front of the staircase patiently waiting for Hakkai's descent. I don't want to disturb them again like I did last night. Gojyo might throw a fit again. And it's very unhealthy for me to start a fight with Gojyo early in the morning. He's not a morning person you see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the long day. If Hakkai wasn't able to remember where the tribe might be, then it'll be the library for me. I mind it on usual days but this is definitely for an unusual cause, so I guess being branded as an 'intellectual saru' by the one and only pain in the ass, Gojyo, is worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've not waited too long when Hakkai went down. Unlike Sanzo and Gojyo, he already looks awake and raring to go. I don't know if he's a morning or an evening person, since he always looks so genky and full of life. By his standards okay? Don't put him up to my genkiness standard because he'll be left out in the dust. He smiled at me, and I pounced on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayou, Hakkai!!! I woke up earlier than you!" I said proudly as I eyed him taking a sit in front of me. He laughed softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can see that. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked me. I smiled at him ruefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really. I kept thinking about you." Sanzo picked that right moment to come down. He looks grumpy as usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that's it. You're thinking of Hakkai. And you told me you had the migraine." Sanzo grumbled to himself as if the idea of saru's getting headaches are absurd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what will Gojyo think?" He continued as he took a cigarette from his robe and started smoking. He puffed some smoke on my face. I coughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! It's not what you think! I kept thinking if Hakkai got the answer!" I said my voice whiny. Sanzo smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should be." Hakkai just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do want to know my answer Goku?" He asked me. I turned to him puppy eager mode.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I think I know where it is. Although I'm not quite sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sanzo asked, puffing circles of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, the person I heard this from was quite unreliable. She looks as if she came out of a mental hospital."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A mental?! But what did she say to you? And where did you meet her?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"From the last town. She came up to me stealthily. I was surprised I didn't sense her presence." Sanzo raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I thought at that time she might be telling the truth. She told me she cloaked her presence so that why I can't detect her." I creased my forehead, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cloaked? But how did she do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I asked her too. She told me it was sorcery. She also said that they were the only tribe to be able to do that." Hakkai said as he brought his hands to his chin thinking deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The tribe of Ariadne!" I exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. She did mention that name. And she told me that their community lives where not a sign of life can be seen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not a sign of life? You mean no animals, no plants no any living thing except them?" Sanzo asked getting interested. Hakkai nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought it was absurd too. But I heard of folklore that the chosen maiden of this certain tribe used all of her powers to wipe out the enemy. As a consequence, the entire area was also wiped out of life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's this folklore got to do with our missing tribe?" I asked Hakkai. He smiled, as if acknowledging my great question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This woman said she knew this chosen maiden. That it was not folklore after all. She even said that this maiden is still alive and is their sage."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But that would mean that she might be hundreds of years old!" Sanzo said, once again raising his eyebrows unbelievably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. But I think it's worth a try checking this story out right? Besides it really falls in some of the missing pieces." Hakkai said as he acknowledges his koibito's entrance. Gojyo still looked groggy, as if he hadn't got any sleep, and he looks pissed about something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayou." Hakkai greeted Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asks grumpily as he took a seat beside Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing. We were just talking about leaving you behind." Sanzo said his self satisfied smirk pasted on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"TEME..." Gojyo growled as he stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo..." Hakkai said warningly. Almost immediately Gojyo sits down and pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. You'd think Gojyo is the dominant one between the two of them. The truth is that he's putty in Hakkai's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you laughing about saru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You." I said in between laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"TEME..." But before he could reach out to grab me, Sanzo had already reached for his harisen and struck us with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OWWW...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"As we were talking, before some rude kappa arrived..." Gojyo looked at Sanzo sour. Sanzo just smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to leave town to look for the tribe." He finished with a flourish. I turned to Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know where this lifeless place can be seen?" I ask him uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its just east of Kougaiji's palace. There's this huge area of vast land almost like a desert, only difference is, there no living thing there. And it's also where the lady told me where it is." Hakkai answered as he motions for the waitress to get our order.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait. If you said that this land is lifeless, where the heck are they living there? And where do they get their food?" Gojyo asked doubtful.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The lady said that the sage provides for them. They can't leave that place until the prophecy of their sage is fulfilled." Hakkai answers him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what about the woman you said you meet? I thought you said they weren't supposed to leave there?" Gojyo asked yet again at Hakkai, but it didn't really register to me. I mean how could I get started if I'm hungry? So the waitress had grabbed my full attention as of the moment. Shrimp dumplings, meat buns, fried rice and lots of curry here I come! Hakkai shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I said it's unreliable."  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Touten's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
So that abominable foursome had already figured out the mystery of Ariadne. I must do something about it. It should not be left about. I thought to myself as I recalled the painful past.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because I have overlooked that bastard, Tenpou Gensui and his equally insufferable Taishou, Kenren, I met my down fall. It's where it all started anyways. If they didn't stir the suspicions to me then all of that wouldn't have happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
But I'm a different man now. Thanks to all the meditations and all the hours I spend in my exile thinking, I've learned the wrong of my ways. And its time to do that in action. Now that I've been given another chance, I won't ever waste it. I turned away from the viewing pond, a glint in my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it's time for my toy to do his work." I mumbled as I let my face adopt a kind, fatherly face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku? Nataku?" I called out loudly to my son, who is in the bed of flowers in the field. Just as he woke up from my dream of lies, his eyes were still dull and almost lifeless. He just goes on about with the slightest consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watch him stand and straightened himself before walking towards me. I smirked. At least he still remembers what I taught him. I've always told him to act tall. Act like he's king of heaven. Because he's going to be one when I get tired of sitting on the throne. He approaches me and drops on one knee. Just like I taught him, I thought pleased.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes father?" He asks me. I motioned to the viewing pond. His gaze traveled to it, uninterestedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The foursome, the one we both HATE." I stressed the word hate for emphasis before continuing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're going to further hurt your feelings. That wretched Son Goku will break all the ties that bind the two of you together." Nataku's eyes suddenly regained some life. I'm pleased to note that his hateful golden eyes held anger in them. He turns his gaze on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it true father?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so son. But we won't let them right? We won't let them have their way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course." Nataku said with much conviction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good. Now go on and do what you must." I shoved him gently towards the viewing pond.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to finish this once and for all." He informed me as he looks at the viewing ponds contents. It shows the foursome in their jeep. The two saru's in the back were bickering as usual, while the blond monk had a vein throbbing in his head. The monocled one was smiling happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh?" I said, hiding my suppressed happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I won't return unless I've killed Son Goku." Nataku proclaimed as he jumped into the viewing pond and out of my sight. I dropped to the ground laughing heartily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that's a job well done!" I proclaimed as I clutched my aching sides. Once again, Nataku will finish all things for me while I sit in comfortable heaven, watching all things unfold before my very own eyes, the way I want it to.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Ero Kappa!!!! That's my dumpling! I've carefully reserved it for me!!" I yelled as I wildly twisted and turned in my seat trying to reach my dumpling which was completely inaccessible since Gojyo was putting it high above his head. I growled in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?! Is it you growling or your stomach?!" Gojyo asked completely enjoying my discomfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me that!! It's mine!!" I yelled once again, trying to reach it from his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh?! How do you know its your? Your name's not written on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who would write his name on a dumpling! That's stupid."  
  
  
  
  
  
"URUSAI." Before I knew it, Sanzo's harisen had made contact with my head and I feel it exploding with pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Owww... Sanzo so mean." I whined as I rubbed my aching head. Then all of a sudden I felt depressed. I don't why, I just did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think we are here." Hakkai whispered as we took in our surroundings. Surprisingly, the lifeless place the folklore says exists. My mouth fell wide open in awe. It really looks like a dessert, although the sand here is much finer and it's black-grey in color.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow. The old lady may be saying the truth." Hakkai said as he turned around in his seat, trying to face me. I let out a smile and let my hope go up a notch. But then it went into a frown again. The area is large. Very large. How are we supposed to find a handful of people? As if reading my mind, Sanzo turned to face me and let out a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll find it. Don't worry." I smiled too, feeling immensely happy. But then I felt that my bladder can't hold off anymore. I skipped of the jeep and turned to Sanzo, shifting weight in my two feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait here I have to piss." I said as I jogged to a place that can't be seen by them. I heard Gojyo scream after me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be careful with the snakes here! There really poisonous! Ahahahahaha..." I smirked. Stupid ero kappa. He can't scare me. There's not a life in this place. Much less a snake.  
  
  
  
  
  
I lowered my pants and pissed. It was weird. I thought someone is watching me. I looked around but I don't see anyone, anything. I shrugged, but then I heard something creak. I almost jumped out of my skin when directly in front of me, mind you I still have my pants lowered, a door opened from the earth revealing a young maiden with beautiful blue eyes. She stared at me for the longest time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Registering the fact that she was a woman and my pants were lowered, I screamed like a girl would.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SANZO!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" The maiden just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 


	6. chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
I was kind of getting impatient waiting for the saru to come back. I mean, Goku really took his time in taking a piss. I was ready to hop off Hakuryu to find him and beat him to a pulp when I heard him scream for my help. Forgetting all madness and irritation, I ran as fast as I could to get to his side.  
  
I vaguely hear and felt Hakkai and Gojyo hop off the jeep to follow me too. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Goku still screaming his head off, and oh my, I thought naughtily as my hand flew to my mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  
Yup, he forgot to raise his pants and he was fully exposed too. Though I really wanted the sight..... I'm kind of selfish about it. So when I heard Hakkai and Gojyo gasp I know its time for me to act.  
  
I went to the saru's side menacingly to give him a whack in the head, which in turn made him stop screaming. When he decided to stop off his ear shattering yell, he decides to point aimlessly in front of him.  
  
"Baka saru! What do you think you're doing?" I ask him indignantly whilst helping him pull his pants up his waist.  
  
"Ne Sanzo? I think he's okay just minutes ago." Gojyo said a mean grin in his face. I took out my gun and fired three times. One over his head, one just missing his right ear and the last one barely missing his left ear.  
  
"Sanzo!!! You might kill me!" Gojyo said shrilly as he hid his lanky frame behind the ever smiling Hakkai.  
  
"That's what I'm aiming for." I murmured as I turned to Goku, who seems to have calmed down.  
  
"Oi saru what happened?" I ask while looking at him strangely. Whatever it is, it must be really frightening since Goku's never afraid of any enemy. May it be a kami, a demon prince or whatever, nobody and I mean no one fazes him. Well maybe except me. I thought smugly, I grin spreading over my features at the thought.  
  
"Over there! She's peeking!" I turned to look over to where he is pointing and saw a young maiden of about 19, looking very pretty. She had climbed out of the hole she came peeking through and she had a huge smile over her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, little one. Did I scare you?" She said as she closes the distance between her and Goku. I move over Goku to cover him protectively.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask her tentatively, not rudely. I don't know. Something about her makes you respect and adore her. Maybe because of the way she moves..... She's so graceful; you'd think she's dancing. I hear a piercing whistle, and I sweat dropped involuntarily.  
  
Gojyo. I thought angrily. If there's a woman, Gojyo's bound to be like that. Oh you know the flirting galore. But I think no matter how Gojyo flirts with this woman.... Oh bless his heart. I shook my head in disgust when I heard Gojyo howl in pain. Me and the saru turned to take a look.  
  
Hakkai had 'accidentally' stepped on Gojyo's foot, uh, a little too hardly. The ever present smile was still present although it was strained and it looked at little too smug for my taste. Hmp. The kappa deserved it nonetheless. That's the price he'll pay for not keeping his hormones in check.  
  
The maiden laughed gaily. She turned to Goku once again and dropped to her knees clutching Goku's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." She said sincerely. The saru looked at her surprised but nodded all the same.  
  
"It's okay. I was just surprised that's all. No harm done." The woman smiled serenely. Still holding Goku's hand she brought it to her chest in a fond manner.  
  
"Don't worry about anything. I didn't see a thing." She said while winking at Goku. I happened looked at her eyes. I was surprised to see that it was a beautiful shade of blue, almost as blue as the morning sky...... But it was a little dull. A light bulb flashed in my head.  
  
"You're blind?" I asked aloud. She turned to me and nodded.  
  
"Sad but true. Although I think it's not a disability at all." She stood up and dusted her knees. Gojyo laughed.  
  
"Hah! Oi, saru! You've been afraid of such a silly thing." Goku blushed. Probably because of his own stupidity.  
  
"Urusai." He yelled angrily. I fired my gun again to silence the two sarus off. From years of experience I know that it's the best way to put a lid on their mouths. The woman laughed again in amazement.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been so rude. You must be wondering who I am." Goku nodded fervently.  
  
"Baka saru! She can't see you!" Gojyo whispered to Goku who had already stood up as well.  
  
"Che."  
  
"I'm Hestia." She said as she took a bow. Wait. That name's kind of familiar. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere.  
  
"Pleased to meet you! I'm Goku and this kappa here is Gojyo." Goku said as points toward Gojyo, who had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"I'm Hakkai." Hakkai said as he reaches out his hand to shake Hestia's hand.  
  
"And this is Sanzo!" Goku said happily as he bounded next to me all genky and excited.  
  
"The Sanzo ikkou?" Hestia asked, her forehead creased up.  
  
"Hai. You've heard of us?" Hakkai asked her politely.  
  
"Of course. The famous Sanzo ikkou." She said breathily, her hands flying to her face, getting her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Hestia?" I asked her. I you ask me, she suddenly looked pale and out of breath. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine." She made her way towards Goku. You know what? I'm surprised. She's blind but she can tell who is who and she knows where to go. I guess she's right in telling that it really isn't a disability for her. I looked at their exchange amused.  
  
"Seiten Taisen Son Goku?" She asks as she dropped to her knees again, clutching the saru's hand again.  
  
"How did you know....?" Goku didn't finish his question when the woman suddenly hugged her tightly. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Now I'm a step closer to my son." She mumbles as she continues to hug Goku like her own child.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Goku's POV  
  
After Hestia had finally let go of me, she excused herself for losing her cool. I told her its okay. I really don't mind. I mean, I could do with a little motherly love.  
  
She led us down her hiding place. I'm a tad surprised when we descended down. There's a whole village down there. They're living normally and peacefully minus the sun and the sky and the rain.  
  
My eyes budged at the sight of food, meat buns, dumplings, fried rice.....I drooled just thinking about eating them. But then I restrained myself. I have work to do.  
  
I just remembered the folklore and about Hakkai's story about the strange old woman he talked with. This was all it. A village underground...... Acres and acres of lifeless land..... It's just too much of a coincidence. All we need to find now is the sage.  
  
"Ne, Hestia? Do you know the sage?" I asked her eagerly.  
  
"I'll answer all your questions once we reach my house." She didn't talk for a while and so do we. Hakkai, Gojyo and even Sanzo were looking around fascinated about the place. I would also if I weren't so worked out about the situation.  
  
Hestia stopped at the biggest house in the village and after fumbling with the door, she let herself in and us. Once we were settled nicely in, I pounced on her like a cat with a bug.  
  
"Hestia? How did you know that I was Seiten Taisen?"  
  
"I just knew." She answered mysteriously. My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Do you know where the sage is? Or if there really is a sage?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"I'm the sage." She answered shortly. Soon enough, Gojyo's mouth dropped open too. I snorted.  
  
"Yeah right. And I'm the tooth fairy." Sanzo said sarcastically.  
  
"You are?!!" Me, Hakkai and Gojyo turned to ask Sanzo.  
  
"Shine." He said venom in his voice. Well, so much for the laugh. We wouldn't dare risking our lives especially in Sanzo's hands. He is very much capable of doing that you know.  
  
"I am telling the truth. I am the sage. Don't you know of the great uprising to us spell casters?" She asked us confused.  
  
"We knew. But you wouldn't expect us to believe that you are the heroine of the folklore?" Hakkai asked a challenge in his voice. I nodded fervently.  
  
"I'm not asking you to." She said as she raised her arms. She started chanting. A blue light blinded us. When it faded, Gojyo had disappeared.  
  
"Where's the kappa?" I asked aloud looking everywhere. Hakkai shrieked, pointing to his side. In the place of Gojyo sat a large, red bull toad.  
  
"Don't tell me that's Gojyo." Sanzo said, suppressing a smile.  
  
"That's one of the few spells I make." Hestia said smiling. She raised her hands again in the air and started chanting. Gojyo reappeared after a hazy fog cleared up.  
  
"Awww... And I wanted Gojyo to stay that way...!" I said smiling smugly at the ero kappa. He looked pissed but didn't say anything at all.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Hestia asked. One by one we slowly nod our heads.  
  
"Its true that I am the chosen maiden. I eliminated everything in my path to save my child and my people. I thought back then that it was the only hope."  
  
"That's understandable. I heard that the youkai numbers were just....damn too many." Hakkai finished lamely.  
  
"Yes. And although we knew how to fight.... Even if we defeated them they just kept pouring in." Hestia paused for awhile before continuing.  
  
"I just gave birth to my son.... I wanted him to see the world, to experience life... That's why I thought I'd sacrifice myself."  
  
"You're too giving." I murmured touched by the woman's love for her child. That makes me wish that I too have a mother.  
  
"But I forgot one thing."  
  
"What?" Sanzo asked, obvious that he's itching to know more.  
  
"I passed the test. To be the chosen one. Heaven blessed me and in turn made me a lower class kami. I'm immortal."  
  
"Oh." Hakkai mumbled, understanding why the woman stayed young and alive all these years.  
  
"I would die but then be revived again after a day. When I woke up... my son was gone. He was taken by his father." Hestia's voice choked.  
  
"Why don't you look for him? I'm sure you could..." Gojyo stopped short when Hestia held up her hand.  
  
"I can't. I knew where they are. But I can't go."  
  
"Why?" I asked her, saddened about her fate.  
  
"Because they're in heaven. My child's father is a kami."  
  
"What?! Then your child is a heretic!" Sanzo exclaimed.  
  
"He is." Hestia nodded.  
  
"But the only heretics we know of are... Goku, Homura and...." Hakkai stopped then he turned to look at me.  
  
"Don't tell me your child's Nataku!" I exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"He is my son. My sole purpose for living is to meet him again."  
  
"Hestia." I said, barely containing my happiness. This is what I've been waiting for. Maybe she knows a way to get my memories back....Anyway that is what Kanzeon Bosatsu said. Hestia turned to me a pleading look in her features.  
  
"Goku. I know everything about my son. He is now under the spell of his father. You will be the only one who can save him from further loneliness and suffering."  
  
"How did you know all that?" Sanzo asks suspiciously.  
  
"I also have the gift of foretelling the future. Just last night I dreamt of something horrible."  
  
"What is it?" Hakkai asks alarmed. Hestia pursed her lips.  
  
"Blood will be spilled. From two heretics." Everyone's eyes is on me. I could feel it.  
  
"Is there a way to prevent it?" Sanzo asks panicked. Hestia nodded.  
  
"All I know is that Goku should get his memory back. But I don't know how that will help.... My dreams only tell me that far...."  
  
"How will I get it back?" I asked determined. I would do everything in my power to stop that from happening.  
  
"You should go back to the last place where the two of you had your last share of happiness." Hestia said as she lifts her head as if sensing a presence.  
  
t.b.c 


	7. chap six

Chapter Six

A/N:  Hey! Long time no update! Sorry about that. Just lost some inspiration……. Anyways, here goes the next chapter… Hoping you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanzo's POV

I'm not the type of person who believes everything he hears. But I'm also the type of person who knows when someone is saying the truth and when they don't.

This woman though, is telling the truth. I can see it in her eyes. The way they fill up with unshed tears as she speaks about Nataku, the way they momentarily flash with anger at the mention of Li Touten, and how they plead on Goku.

I sighed. This situation is getting really sticky. Homura, the deceased fighting god, was a hell lot of work. Goku needed to be delimited to defeat him. 

I'm sure that Nataku is hundred times harder to fight. For one, he is a heretic, just like Goku and Homura which automatically means great strength. Add the fact that he subdued the great Gyumao and literally subdued Goku too. Wait, did I mention that he could cast magic spells too? Now isn't that a comforting idea? I sighed yet again.

Now that's all talking about Nataku. I haven't reached Goku's part yet. As you all know, he's a good person. He doesn't fight back with his friends. Hell he doesn't even argue with me! All he says is 'Yes Sanzo', 'whatever you say Sanzo'. It's tiring really. But when he does get pissed with me or he's upset about something I said or did, all he does is to run away.

So, imagine good person Goku, imagine his guilt about forgetting his long time friend, his very best friend on heaven and imagine his guilt that he, the supposed best friend, has brought upon sadness on Nataku.

I shook my head. I don't want them to meet. I might lose Goku this time. I almost lost him to Homura. I fought for him then. And I will fight for him now. Even if he doesn't want me to. I mean, why would it be any different to Nataku? Sure he's his best friend and I can understand all the crap that he's been through but what if he accidentally kills Goku?

I can almost imagine the fight that will ensue, should they meet. Nataku all high and mighty, bringing upon kicks and punches, casting spells left and right and Goku……. Goku is just trying to evade them…… Tears spilling down his cheeks pleading that Nataku stop. Nataku shakes his head menacingly, acting sad but then unleashes a fatal blow and………… BOOOM! Goku's down on the ground all soaked in his own blood. His blood.

"Hestia? What's the matter?" Hakkai's concerned voice penetrated in my hazy state. I shook my head to clear my mind of that gruesome picture.

"You got to hurry…….. Nataku's here. He's near." Hestia said, her voice mixed with fear and….. Excitement? Oh yeah, she's a mother. It doesn't matter that her own son might kill her, all her mind's screaming is that she might get another chance with her son. That she might save him from his misery. Mothers.

Hestia turned to look at Goku.

"Let's go." She said her voice now steady and determined.

"Where? I don't know the place that you were talking!! Have you forgotten that I've lost all my memories regarding Nataku?" Goku asked hysterically as he stands on his feet and paces around the room, his brows deep with worry.

"Goku calm down, maybe we could think of something……." Hakkai trailed as he too, stands up and began pacing the room behind Goku.

"Hey, you wearing a hole on the carpet guys!!! Calm down!!! The more we get panicked the more we think of nothing." Gojyo says as he leans down, his hand on either side of him supporting him.

"For once you said something comprehensible." I muttered under my breath. He hears it nonetheless.

"Hey watch it bouzo!" He says as he looks deep into my eyes. I noticed for the first time that he's scared too. He's looking at me, expecting me to think of something that would get us out of this mess. I glared at him. Must I always do the thinking?

"Goku, little one, calm down. I know where that place is." Hestia said soothingly as she crosses the room gracefully and pats Goku's back.

"Really?" Goku asked her. His eyes were shining with so much hope, so much that its breaks your heart. Hestia nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I do. I kept it protected, clean. I want it to be perfect. After all, it's my son's paradise."

"Protected? What do you mean protected?" I asked my voice raising. Damn, don't tell me that what I'm thinking is correct!!!!

"Protected, yes. I cast a spell that would drive away intruders." She said as she bows her head down. She's keeping something.

"What do you mean by saying that its keeping intruders away? Is there some sort of a guardian in there?" Hakkai asks, probing Hestia further. Hestia raised her head and smiled wistfully.

"You are a wise man, Hakkai. Yes there is a guardian inside Nataku's paradise. It's name is Ladon."

"Ladon? What the heck is that?!" Gojyo asks skeptically as he stands up. I can see that he cant take this crap no more.

"Ladon, a big winged serpent, with claws that can rip the air and breathe that can set even water afire." Hakkai breathed amazingly.

"What?! Hestia……. Are you implying that Goku fight that monstrosity?" I asked as I stalked towards her. Goku held me back.

"Sanzo, I want to fight Ladon." He stated simply. I looked at him like he'd grown another head. A head that looks like……………. _DEATH._

"Do you know what you are saying?" I hissed as I glared at him.

"Yes, I want to help Nataku. I promise I'll get back to you." He said as he looks into my eyes and pleads silently. I sighed. Might as well give in now, while there is still time. I always give in anyways. I nod my head ever so slightly.

Goku didn't give me big hug like I expected him too, but he smiles sadly at me and went to Hestia's side. There was too much tension in the air as he walks slowly to the other side, until…..

"Ooooooh, the buozo's getting soft!!!" Gojyo squealed loudly. Hakkai cracked a smile. Goku smiled genuinely. I thanked him silently. Hestia looked up at him in wonder. What a guy. Nerves of steel. Yeah right.

"My god……." Hestia breathed.

"What? What happened?" Goku asks her.

"He's here! My son's in here!!" She says almost hysterically. 

"What the fuck?! Where?" I swore as my heart raced up in panic.

"Just above us. Up in the ground." She brought her right hands to her chest.

"He can sense Goku in here. He isn't just aware that we're underground…… but he'll find out soon enough."

"What are we going to do?" Hakkai asks his eyes wide.

"He'll sense that Goku will leave this area once I transport ourselves. But we have to give Goku time to fight Ladon……. You can't expect the little one to fight them both at the same time." Hestia looked up. He set his eyes on Hakkai, who nodded slightly then to Gojyo who did the same then at me.

"If something happens to Goku with Ladon………. I don't know what I will do to your son." I said my voice hard and cold and surprisingly steady. But that statement doesn't even sound like a threat. I mean, Goku will have a hard time with Nataku. It'll probably take about…… oh say two seconds for Nataku to beat the shit out of me. Yeah, a threat. 

Hestia nodded solemnly. Goku looked at me straight in the eyes, and mouthed the words, **_'I Promise.'_**

Hestia clicked her fingers; they were enveloped in a thick bluish light and were gone. _Be safe, Goku._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku's POV

I shook my head to collect my bearings. And _I thought that instant transportation was neat!! _I thought to myself as I brought my hands on wither side of my head to stop it from spinning. Not my head…… My vision, you dummy!

I think we didn't really transmit here. The wind might have brought as here. Like they moved extra fast and had become extra strong……. You know what I'm talking? Oh well, maybe my theory is right, I did get spun a lot of times…….Extra fast.

"Little one are you okay?" Hestia asks me as she offers her hand which I took gratefully.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I responded as my vision finally clears up. When it did I gasped at what I saw. In front of me is a large dome of greens, plants and flowers, all crisscrossing each other, making a tight knit of braid to seal the sunlight and just about everything away.

"Wow." I breathed under my breath.

"Little one, this is not the time to be amazed."

"I know. Where is Ladon?"

"Break into that tight knit of greens…….. When you have fully enetered….. Ladon will come out to give you judgment."

"Okay." I breathed deeply before setting out into a run. A run that might lead me to save my friend or a run that might be the end of me. _I do hope that it's the first one…… I thought. I really do hope it's the first one… Because I made a promise to Sanzo and if I didn't keep it….. He might kill me again in the after life….. I thought sarcastically as it brought about a smile on my lips._

_Yes, I think I will keep that promise. To Sanzo and to Nataku. _

Then I took a leap called forth my nyoibo and brought it down hard on the thick shrubbery.

"Be successful little one!!" Hestia called out. I couldn't respond. I was inside. This is it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My feet made a soft thumping sound as I landed neatly onto the paradise. For me it was like déjà vu. I just knew that I was in this place. I'm sure of it. I can recognize this place…….. And in the middle of this paradise is……. I turned around to see _if it is_ there.

_It is. The maple tree. In my heart I knew that I had now connected with Nataku somehow…… If I could remember this place then surely I will one day recognize him._

I was starting to have a blissful smile on my face on thoughts of endless possibilities when I noticed something inside the tree. Blue-greenish scales slithering towards the trunk of the tree. Claws sharp as a five samurais helping its long body along to slide down the tree.

It body landed on the grass, slowly……… It was like slow motion. Then in an instant like time's been fast forwarded, his head was seen……. Like someone snapped it into vision.

A big, almost glowing green thing. Then I realized……….. _It had a person's head. Only it is bright green._

"Who dares come into this place?" It called out, it's voice low and scary. I don't know what made me to, but I answered it.

"I am."

"And who might you be?" It turned its head on me. I shivered. Its glowing red eyes are emphasized more by its green color. It's so eerie. But I stood strong.

"Seiten Taisen Son Goku."

"Oh? Then die! I know you. You are the one who brought upon sadness on my master! You deserved nothing else but _DEATH_!!!" It withdrew it wings on his back and spread it magnificently. Boney and strong at the same time, Ladon flapped it. Leaves and flowers around him whipped around him.

 Then he shrieked and let out a fiery breath towards me…… I had barely the time to move away.

"You deserve to die……… You deserve to die. My master brought you company and happiness….. And what did you give in return?" HE slithered towards me again as I missed his claws by inches.

I jumped up at the highest point of the tree.

"You deserve this…… You brought upon him sadness when he brought you joy…… DIE…….." He hung his head back and flapped his wings…….. But I wasn't thinking of moving around or to try and evade it. 

_Do I really deserve to die?_

Ladon let out a blood curdling scream………..

I just closed my eyes.

_Do I really?_

_Do I really deserve to die?_

tbc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: For those who were waiting for a long time for this installment….. I'm sorry. But the wait's over now and if you are reading this note then you have finished reading it!!!! (Hopefully! J)

Anyways, if you still want me to continue this give me a holler. I want to know if there are still people reading it.

I got discouraged for awhile coz no one's reviewing it…….. (Well there are like one or two…… Thanks natacha and gallatica!!!!)

Hmmm…. So please take a time to click that button down there……. It says something like….. review chapter…… it only takes you a couple of seconds to write criticisms or whatever…(no flames though…..) J

So no reviews…. Probably no continuation…..

So please.

*Pleads with puppy dog eyes*


	8. seven

Chapter 7

Goku's POV

Ladon's voice is still ringing in my ears. _You deserve to die_, he says. I think so too. That's why I can't move. That's why I don't _want _to move. 

I wait till his claws hit me. I close my eyes, trying to remember all the good things, the good fortune that I'd been given. So maybe when I die I can keep these good memories that I have. They are worth keeping you know.

 There's that friend I had when I was in that mountain, the little yellow bird that kept me company. I remember waking up everyday smiling, only because I knew he'd be there in a while. And he always does come….. Until that day.

Oh yes, he still came but he wasn't breathing. He just lay down there, his eyes closed, his feathers ruffled, and his body unmoving. I remember crying my eyes out for him in days.

 But there are still a lot of good memories, like Hakkai. He's a good friend and he keeps me full. He always had something for me. An extra ration, a defense for me and all those little things. He's like a big brother to me. 

Then there's Gojyo. A little rough and a tease, but he's another big brother otherwise. He's always the first one to show concern for me. Like the time I was captured by Homura. He was the one up and about trying to find me. It didn't show but he was in pure panic. Well, he explains that they won't be able to play mahjongg anymore so…… that's kind of explains it.

Then of course, my biggest, my best memory of all is Sanzo. He freed me from the mountain, gave me the sun and made me happy. Most of all, I know he loves me. He doesn't say so aloud but his action says otherwise. He's that kind of guy, you know. Quiet about his feelings and yet……..

I feel the sudden whip of air. Probably Ladon swishing his claws up then down……… _WHOOOOSH…….. __This is it. I'm going to die. I thought as I could feel the wind getting heavier on my face. Then I heard something._

_I promise. Huh?! _I promise. I'll come back to you_._

Wait. I know those words. I _said_ those words. To Sanzo. _God, what am I thinking? _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes just in time to see Ladon's claws come bearing down upon me.

Just in the nick of time I jumped off the branch and came to a tumbling halt to the grass beneath the tree, blood gushing down my left arm.

"Hmmm……. I thought you resigned yourself to death." Ladon said as he slithered towards me and came to stop just inches away.

I wasn't listening to him though…….. I can hear my voice not so far away. I was talking to someone. 

_"I'll introduce you to Ten-chan, Ken-ni-chan, and to Konzen!"_

_"Really?__ But will they like me?"_

_"Of course!_ They're real nice. I'll bet you they'll like you!"__

_"You think so? Then I want to invite them here as well."_

_"Wow!! That's cool! Maybe we could have a picnic!"_

_"Yeah!__ That's a great idea."_

_"Then it's a date! I'll ask Konzen to make us a picnic meal! We'll be so happy together here."_

_"Yeah!__ I know we are going to be so happy and we'll stay friends forever!"_

_"Uhuh._ Friends forever."__

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

My head was spinning. _When did I make this promise? Who did I make it to?_  I shook my head trying to clear away the fog that insists to cloud the rest of my memories.

Slowly, so slowly, a figure, a face is coming into focus. I concentrated to nothing but that face. I know for certain that that is the face I made a promise too. Just when the face is coming on clear and I can start to recognize him, Ladon growled.

"Little one! Have you forgotten about me?" He asked as I noticed that his bluish green complexion turned red-green.

"No. I'm sorry. I thought I was remembering something."

"Hmp. This is no time for that. You do realize that you are in judgment?" His red eyes bored deep in to mine as his skin turned to bluish green again.

"Yes."

"Now, why did you evade my attack?" He asked me as he starts to get cozy on the ground. It was as if he was interviewing me. Creepy.

"I made a promise."

"A promise?" Ladon inquired further, his brows rising to his forehead.

"Yes, a promise. I told this person that I'd go back to him alive."

"Really? Who might this person be?"

"Sanzo. He saved me. He's my sun."

"Your sun eh? Then what about the other promise?"

"What other promise?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"You were just thinking…… Or rather remembering it." Ladon says. I kept my mouth shut. I don't exactly know what to say.

"You intend to keep the promise you made to this Sanzo and yet you don't intend to keep the other one?" Ladon's voice raised.

"I do!!! I do!!!" I put my hands to my face, hiding from Ladon. His line of questioning is making me dizzy and guilty.

"I do intend to keep it. It's just that I don't remember the guy or girl I made that promise to."

"Impossible." Ladon snorted.

"But it's true!!!" I screamed back at him. He looked surprised then registering my tone of voice he got angry.

"You're saying that you're telling the truth? Well that's bull!!!"

"It's not! What I'm saying is true! Why would I lie?" 

"To get away from your punishment. You can never lie to me. I can see right trough you."

"I'm not trying to run away! I'm here to confront you to save my friend!"

"Really? And who might that friend be?"

"Nataku!" Ladon paused, and then roared in fake laughter.

"To master Nataku? To him?!" I nodded. He stopped his laughter and looked at me straight in the eye, his eyes shining red with rage.

"You little son of a bitch! If you're so good a friend, you won't forget Nataku.  Even with the hitch's spell…. You should be able to remember him. Ties that bind, right?" He stopped and spread his bony wings out then continued his mad rage.

"But you don't have that!!! You made him a promise, a promise to be his friend for all eternity and here you are…. Happy and well and without my master."

"Nataku? I made that promise to him?!" I whispered to myself as the pieces fall into place. I can't remember Nataku, couldn't remember the person I made that promise to, this place is so familiar……. Why the hell didn't I think of this before?

At this place right here, is where we last had our share of happiness. This is where Nataku and I made that vow to stay friends forever. This place had been our sanctuary……… we planned on bringing, Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen here.

"You're on your little world again? I'm afraid you're going to have to die without knowing it!!!" Ladon screamed at the back of my mind.

_You intend to keep the promise you have to this Sanzo, why don't you intend to do the same with the other one? _

But I do. I intend to keep it. Both of them. I said to myself as I eyed Ladon retracting his five sharp claws and swung them back. I called forth my nyoibo and jumped back evading them.

"Back again huh? This time no more mister nice guy! I tried the talk method with you…… but it seems it will never work!!!" Ladon screamed as he slithered around making a great big show.

"Look! I'm tired of all your talk too……. So let's get this finished." I told him as I launched my own attacks. Kick, hit, spin. Not one of them hit him.

"Is that all you could do? Then I guess it's the graves for you!" He said as he let out a bloodcurdling scream and fiery hot breath. I became blinded  for a moment. When he came into focus however…..

"Shit." Was all I could say. Not only was he armed with five, no ten samurai-like nails, a fiery hot breath and body that could wrap me to my death……. He was also shielded by his fire. His skin, his head, his wings all over him was a protective shield of green fire. Now how am I supposed to hit him, much less get near him?

"DIE!!!" Ladon said as he clamored towards me menacingly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gojyo's POV

We wasted no time. Immediately after the saru left, me and Hakkai and the buozo went up to the surface to meet Nataku.

Walking up the stairs was like walking down to hell. It was getting hotter and hotter as we went up. When we emerged to the sun and the sky we knew why it was so hot.

Nataku had the ground burning. He was in rage, calling out Goku's name again and again. 

"Goku! Come out! I know you're here! Show yourself!!!" He screamed as he waved his hands about, throwing balls of fires as he did so.

"He won't come out." Buozo said unwisely. _Bad move, Sanzo. Bad move_.

Nataku's attention was riveted to us. He eyes the buozo carefully then probably recognizing him, smirked.

"Konzen. I didn't know you were still alive." He slurred as he cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't know you were awake." _Touché._

"I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you, Konzen."

"You wouldn't want to be on mine either, Nataku." Sanzo says evenly as he eyed Nataku coolly.

"Uhuh. Whatever you say." Nataku said off handedly as he averted his gaze, it landed on Hakkai. He apparised him carefully.

"I like your hair longer, Tenpou." He commented as he smirked. Then his gaze landed on me.

"Kenren. It seems that time really doesn't change a person." He said so sarcastically that I was having thoughts on whether I should feel insult about that comment.

"Wow. It seems like a reunion. All were' missing now is Goku." He shook his head.

"No matter. You could meet up in hell after I'm through with the three of you!!!!" Nataku screamed as he launched into nothingness.

"Where is he? Did he disappear?" I asked, gripped with panic.

"No. He's just moving to fast for our eyes to see." Hakkai whispered. Then in an instant, Sanzo dropped to the ground unconscious. We didn't even see a thing.

"God help us." Was the only thing I could mutter.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: sorry if this is a messy chap, I'm kind of in a hurry so excuse the writing and all that crap. 

Anyways, thanks for the review you guys! I guess you are still reading this piece although a lot of you seem lazy to write a few lines of review……… Hehehehe…… well that's okay! I got to convince you otherwise in the last chap! (well okay, that was more like black mailing…….. hehehe……) 

Same threat as of the last chap applies here!!!! *grins* (Just bear with me for a few more chaps….. yes a few more…… I think it's going to end in say 3 more chaps? Depending on how long I write….)

Hope you do enjoy reading this chap.

Have a good day.


	9. eight

Chapter 8

"God help us."

That was the only phrase that escaped Gojyo's lips. He would have loved to say more but he was far too shocked to comprehend what was happening. The next few minutes were a blur. Everything seems to go in slow motion and that few minutes lasted forever to Hakkai and Gojyo.

Sanzo was on the ground unmoving, unconscious because of the one, single blow Nataku had thrown. The bouzo was in a graceless heap on the ground, a trickle of blood flowing on the side of his head. The former Toushin Taishi was looking down satisfactorily at the bouzo, a smirk adorning his usually stoic face. He had contented himself leering at the helpless Sanzo when he started to move. 

Twin warning bells erupted from Hakkai's and Gojyo's heads when they realize that Nataku had moved to land his gaze upon them. They instinctively braced themselves for the upcoming losing match. Nataku walked towards them, moving very slowly. He had mischief written all over his face but his eyes held the unmistakable emotion of anger and betrayal. He stopped inches short from them.

"So, how've you been Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui?" Nataku asks them in a conversational tone. Gojyo just snarled at him making Nataku grin.

"Life on Earth didn't change you, huh Kenren?" He asks the kappa, who on impulse clutched his shaku jou tighter.

"Same old, same old, I guess." Gojyo answers back, unsure whether talking back to the powerful heretic is a good idea.

"Oh no. I'm afraid not. Everything isn't the same as before, only a few had managed to remain unchanged." Nataku says, looking highly amused. He turned his gaze on Hakkai.

"Tenpou. How about you? Still the same intellectual man I knew from before?" Nataku asks Hakkai. Hakkai however didn't know how to answer that question. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hmm… I see." The former Toushin Taishi exclaimed as he looked back to examine Sanzo's form again.

"Konzen's still the same man I knew from before. Still hopelessly arrogant." He snorted disgustedly.

"What are your intentions? Are you playing with us?" Hakkai blurts when he can't bear Nataku's conversation anymore. It feels like he's stalling for whatever reasons Hakkai can't figure. It's not normal to talk like old friends to the persons you intend to kill you know?

"What? Do I need reason to talk with my old time buddies? Oh wait. You're not my buddies…" He said, mock sad.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we friends then?" Gojyo asks. All this talk about things from 500 years ago is making him dizzy. How could they play up Nataku's emotions when they don't know what happened then? How could the defend themselves? When they don't know the root and cause of Nataku's grudge? Gojyo feels that they are just prolonging their deaths by playing dumb and having a little confusing chit-chat with the heretic.

"I don't need to answer your question." He says sharply as he retraced his steps back to Sanzo. He picks the bouzo from his collar and held him up.

"I want audience when I kill Konzen. This man stole my best friend away from me…" He looked distant when he said the word 'best friend' and a flash of knowing crossed his eyes a moment later.

"Where is Goku?" He asked after a moment of thought. Gojyo looked at Hakkai questioning. Would it be better to tell the truth, that Goku is out to get his memories back and to restore his friendship with Nataku or to tell a lie? 

"Goku is trying to find the missing pieces of his memories." Hakkai asks, obviously thinking that this might be the best path for them.

"Lies. He's just hiding from me." Nataku said as he gritted his teeth and held Sanzo closer.

"No! He's trying his best to get them back!!! He wants to be friends with you again!!" Gojyo butted in.

"Oh, I see… I see what you are doing… You're messing up with me… You're messing up my mind…" He murmured to himself, completely forgetting or maybe, ignoring Gojyo and Hakkai's presence. Hakkai nodded to Gojyo, it wouldn't be much but they think it would be better to attack the former Toushin Taishi now than any other time.

Gojyo launched his shaku jou to enwrap Nataku. Surprisingly, he caught the heretic. Nataku was brought out of his mind and looked up to see Gojyo struggling to keep him on hold. Instead of looking enraged he looked amused once again.

"I always thought you were a good fighter, Kenren Taishou." He said as he raised his pinned hands from behind his back and broke the chain of the shaku jou by just shrugging it off. Nataku looked up when he heard whooshing sounds. His golden eyes turned wide for a moment before smirking. Hakkai released the enormous ki ball he'd been gathering and launched it to Nataku. Nataku didn't even move to deflect or evade Hakkai's attack.

Hakkai's ki ball exploded on contact and everything from within 10 mile radius were dusted off. Hakkai got Sanzo out on the nick of time and he and Gojyo ran for cover while they waited for the dust and grime to settle. When it did, they saw that in the midst of all the destruction stood Nataku, still standing tall. When Nataku spotted them, unbelief written all over their faces he laughed… And laughed.

"Nice try, Tenpou Gensui but you have to do better than that!!!" He screamed as he launched himself. He disappeared in thin air and when he emerged he was beside Gojyo.

"BOO!!!" Nataku kidded as he started raining the kappa with punches. Gojyo had no time to defend himself or to react. Nataku delivered 5 punches for every second… the kappa didn't even see the former Toushin Taishi's hands land on his stomach.

Nataku disappeared once again and when he reappeared he was at Hakkai's side. Gojyo sputtered at the other side. He was still conscious; as Nataku used only enough force to knock the other man silly without causing the kappa to loose consciousness. Gojyo coughed up blood and saw stars.

He never saw Nataku's attack on Hakkai which left the fair mannered man bruised in several places of his body and face. Hakkai had obviously landed a blow on the heretic because Nataku was sporting a cut lip.  

"Exactly what I expected from you, Tenpou." Nataku said as he wiped the little blood from the side of his mouth. He focused his attention on Sanzo. He smirked just before we noticed that he was gathering power from the fist of his hands. Just like Hakkai's ki ball but his was glowing golden.

"I'm gonna kill Goku's precious Konzen and then I'll kill his most beloved friends." He eyed us and grinned cheekily.

"That means: You." He said to us grinning. Then he raised his fist, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"You'll have no one to return to now Goku. We'll be even once I'm also through with them." He said more to himself then to us. He waved his arms. _This is it_.

"Sanzo!!!!!" Hakkai yelled us the ki ball was thrown to Sanzo. We closed our eyes as the explosion occurred. Everything stilled and then Nataku was growling mad.

"What the fuck happened?!!" He asks himself as he eyed the still glowing indigo barrier around Sanzo. It was obviously so strong to withstand Nataku's power.

"Goku are you there?!!!" Nataku asks as he wildly looks around. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other. Yes, if there is one person who might have a chance against Nataku it will be the infamous saru. But instead of Goku, it was Hestia who was emerging from the settling dust.  

"Who are you?!" Nataku asks indignantly as he scrutinized the woman.

"Your mother." Hestia said simply, as her tears spilled from her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oww…" Goku exclaimed as Ladon successfully hit the top of his head using the end of his tail. The saru held his hand up to wipe the blood of his face when his fingers caught something: His power control device.

"Why didn't I think of it before?!" Goku asks himself as he smacked his forehead.

"Little one, what have I told you about dozing off?!!!!!" Ladon yelled angrily as he spit fire. Goku rolled to his side, cleanly evading the green toasting fire. Goku smiled as his hands worked double time to unfasten his band.

"Uh… to not take your mind of the fight?" He asked as the power control device gave way.

"Right and I…" Ladon stopped short when he noticed that Goku was making hissing noises and that he was transforming. His ears were getting longer as well as his nails. He sputtered for a few moments and Ladon was staring at him completely stunned. When Goku finished, he grinned up at Ladon.

"Where were we?" Goku asks cheekily.

"I believe we are right about here." Ladon answered, pretending as well that nothing had happened, as he bore his samurai like claws upon Goku who was calling forth his nyoibo.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ahhh…. Finally, I got this written!! Long time ne? Anyway, I hope you still remember the story…. And tell me what you think okay?

P.S. I get to write faster when I have inspiration and my inspiration comes from your comments!!!! *hinthint* 


	10. nine

Chapter 9

"I believe we are right about here." Ladon exclaimed as he retracts his claws and started advancing on Goku, who was calling forth his nyoibo with unnatural calmness. After transforming to his true form, Goku looked like a new man with a completely different attitude. 

When he first confronted Ladon he was unsure and was easy to persuade to believe that his purpose was otherwise. Goku was even hesitant to fight Ladon at first and the only thing that kept him alive was the promises he made. If not for it then maybe the judgment was long over done.

The claw bore down upon him but he blocked it with his nyoibo. He grinned at the surprised looking Ladon.

"Am I a worthy opponent now?" He asks in a smooth voice. Ladon quirked his eyebrows up.

"Yes I do believe you are." He says as he breathed fire. Goku brought a hand up and just like Hakkai produced a barrier strong enough to withstand the power of Ladon's fire.

"What?!" Ladon stammered as he eyed the golden shield surrounding Goku, looking a little panicked.

"Surprised Ladon?! I haven't even started yet!!!" Goku yelled as he swung his nyoibo sideward, which was still effectively entangled in Ladon's claws, and broke three of the menacing 'nails' of the monstrosity. The creature howled in pain and slithered back.

"Why? Why the sudden change, Son Goku?" Ladon asked in a more respectful voice as he detracts his remaining two claws in one hand. He eyed the saru solemnly.

"I just realized that I can't keep my promises if I won't be serious about this fight." Goku says seriously as he turns to gaze at the large maple tree, which by miracle was still standing tall in the middle of paradise despite the fact that they've been fighting for awhile now.

"Your promise to Sanzo?" The creature asks him, disdain lacing his voice.

"Yes. And to Nataku too." Ladon was about to open his mouth to say something about Goku claiming to keep his promise to his master when Goku butted in.

"I told you. I lost my memories about him. But I am here now and I am trying to recover them because I want to restore my friendship with Nataku." Goku says as he fingers one end of his nyoibo. Ladon kept quiet, urging him to continue.

"I know it's my fault. How could I forget about him right? But I don't know the reason why I forgot… And I can't keep on giving excuses. The only thing I can do now is to correct my mistake." The saru says sadness evident in his voice. He looks up at Ladon who was studying him while he was talking. The creature had a thoughtful look in his face.

"Tell me little one, what are the stakes you are willing to pay to get your memories back?"

"Anything. I will give anything." Ladon smiled, probably content at the statement.

"Even if it might cost you your life?" He inquired further his smile faltering to adopt a more brusque and serious appearance. 

"Yes." Goku answered truthfully.

"Good. Now try and get it from me. Kill me, Seiten Taisen Son Goku!!!" Ladon yelled as he spread his bony wings once again and opened his arms. His greenish blue color turned reddish gold, his broken claws was re-grown and a thin coat of green fire surrounding his body. His true form.

"I won't hold back now, little one. Try and kill me!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am your mother." Hestia stated simply as tears rolled down to her cheeks. Nataku did a double take at the reply and was looking like someone gave him a calculus problem he had been told to solve in one minute.

"What?!" He growled finally, when he still can't make sense of the revelation. Hestia stepped forward, his usual graceful step now shaky.

"Nataku, I am your mother." Hestia replied yet again, more crystalline tears forming in her eyes. Her blue eyes held anxiety in them but it also held the unmistakable feeling of happiness.  

"What are you talking about woman?!" He yelled as he took steps back, looking afraid at the figure fast approaching him, his mother.

"You are my son, Nataku." Hestia replied calmly, her voice an octave higher than it should have been.

"Quit messing with me woman!!! How can I be your son?!" The former Toushin Taishi spat angrily. Hakkai got mad at the way Nataku had been talking to Hestia. He should be happy that he had been given the chance to know her mother… He should be happy that he had one that loves him despite the passage of time. Many were orphans that didn't even know their parent's name or their face.

"Stop talking to her that way!!!" Hakkai butted in angrily. He strode towards Hestia whose shoulders were shaking violently and put a hand to it.

"You have a father. Why do you doubt that you have a mother?" Hakkai asks him, his voice unusually hard.

"I do not doubt that I have a mother!!! Look at her!! She's human!! How can she be...?" His sentence was cut short when Hakkai slapped his cheek. Nataku didn't look so formidable now. He was confused, he lost his goal… He's just a child now getting some spanking. He raised his hand to cover his stinging cheek.

"You're a heretic. Do you honestly believe that your mother is also a god?" Hakkai asks him as Gojyo appeared at his side, looking as menacing and as angry as the fair mannered man.

"I… I…" Nataku stammered.

"Heretics are born because of the union of a god and a human just as a taboo is created between a human and a youkai." Gojyo said as he eyed the lost child. Nataku shook his head.

"No… It can't be…"

"Why can't it be? Why don't you just listen to Hestia first? Can you even imagine the pain she went through just to have a chance with you like this?" Hakkai asks Nataku, who still had a blank look on his face. Hestia who had recovered stepped up beside Hakkai and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Hakkai." She said, possessing her grace and control once more. Hakkai and Gojyo nodded and stepped off to the side to give them the chance to talk.

"Please look at me Nataku." She pleaded to her son who kept his head bent low. Nataku didn't move. She sighed and dropped down to her knees. Hestia put her hand on Nataku's chin and forced him to look at her.

"Nataku, I've been waiting for a long time…" Her blue eyes met questioning gold.

"If you were my mother… Why'd you leave me? Why didn't I know you?" Nataku asks his voice breaking.

"I didn't leave you!! Your father stole you from me!" Hestia exclaimed as she clutched his son's shoulders.

"My father?"

"Yes. Li Touten… He got you from me when I died…"

"Died? Then why are you…"

"Alive? It's because I was granted the privilege to be a minor god. I was the chosen maiden of the tribe and I have tremendous powers because of that…" She looked up to check if Nataku was still listening, he still was so she continued.

"Our tribe was hunted down because of our abilities to cast spells. I just gave birth to you when they attacked. Multitudes of them… You were just born and I wanted you to have a future, I shielded you and cast the ultimate spell, but that requires the life of the caster. I did wipe out the attackers, died and was restored to life the next day." She paused, grasped her son's hand and put it in her heart.

"I looked all over for you but you were gone…" More tears spilled from her eyes. Nataku looked at her unbelievably but after awhile, his eye started to water. He reached out to Hestia…

"NATAKU!!!!" Someone yelled from behind. Hestia, Nataku, Hakkai and Gojyo turned to look. Standing a few meters from them, looking enraged and ready to blow was Li Touten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father!!" Nataku exclaimed as he withdrew his hand from Hestia's and stepped away from her. Hestia stood up as well, her soft features turning sharp.

"Hello, Li Touten." She exclaimed heavily. Li Touten ignored her and strode towards Nataku and grasped his arm to keep his son close to him. Nataku's eyes flickered with life then turned dull. Hakkai noticed immediately. He looked at Hestia and noticed that the woman recognized it too.

"Nataku? What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to believe what strangers say?"

"Yes father."

"And have you forgotten your goal here, son?"

"No father."

"Then what is your goal?"

"Kill those who hurt me."

"Good, son. Good. Now who loves you son?"

"You father." Nataku said lifelessly. Gojyo snorted derisively from the background.

"Got your puppet again eh, Li Touten?" Hakkai asks angrily. The god just smiled at him.

"My son was right. You haven't changed, Tenpou Gensui. You're still gutsy." He turned to his son and crouched down to his level.

"Who hurt you son? Who did?"

"Goku."

"And?" His father prompted him.

"His friends?"

"Who are they?"

"Konzen. Kenren. Tenpou." Nataku counted them off in his fingers. Li Touten smiled his feral grin.

"What are you going to do with…." He was cut short when he heard whooshing sounds. He looked up to see Hestia whose hands were clasped at her breasts in an intricate way and was chanting something under her breath. His eyes widened at her sight and moved to cover Nataku from her. Her closed eyes, while chanting suddenly opened as she uttered one last foreign word.

The winds forming around her turned blue and lifted off her. The wind made a beeline towards Nataku… His father's frame did nothing whatsoever to stop what Hestia did. Nataku was enwrapped in the blue wind for a few moments. It lifted and revealed a groggy looking Nataku.

"What happened?" He asks, his brows knitted in confusion. He looked around disoriented, and when he saw his father he stiffened but then relaxed when he remembered that his father is a 'good' father now.  Li Touten visibly relaxed at his son's reaction.

"Nataku? Do you believe I am your mother?" Hestia asks her son. Nataku looked at her. He obviously remembered everything that happened between her and him because he has recognized Hestia. He nodded shortly afterwards. Li Touten looked enraged and was ready to pounce on Hestia.

"You, you bitch!! You brainwashed him!!!" Li Touten yelled angrily as he clutched Nataku's arm tighter. 

"Son!! Do honestly believe her? She's lying!! Your _true_ mother died giving birth to you!!" Li Touten yelled, specks of spit flying in Nataku's face. Nataku was visibly frightened. His father took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Son, she cast a spell on you… She did something horrible to your mind…" Li Touten said solemnly. Hestia took several steps forwards and swiftly reached for Li Touten's cheek to slap him.

"You toyed with his mind. You gave him something to control him." Hestia said, hate lacing her voice.

"I did not!!! Nataku, believe me…. I did not." Nataku stepped back from his parents; his hands covering his ears, his eyes were wide with fright.

"Nataku… I… I…" Li Touten reaches out to him but Nataku shrank back. Li Touten reeled back, fire in his eyes.

"Bitch!!!" He launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground forgetting magic and such. He was overcome with rage that killing her with his bare hands seems like a very appealing idea. 

He was strangling her to death. The kappa and Hakkai was frozen in their places as they watch Hestia's face turning blue. But before Hakkai and Gojyo could react to help her, a glowing ki ball was released and caught Li Touten shoulders. The god was thrown from Hestia's convulsing form.

"Don't touch my mother." Nataku said with deadly authority in his voice. Li Touten stood gaping at his son like a goldfish taken from its bowl.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. ten

Chapter 10

"Don't touch my mother." Nataku said with authority as he eyed his father disdainfully. Li Touten gaped at him stupidly and at the same time trying to make sense of what happened in the last few moments.

That few moments caused him his everything. His dreams, his goals all crumbling before his very own eyes. The throne in heaven which he can already feel was being pulled away from within his grasp. His puppet, the one who can bring him glory had finally opened his eyes.

"Son? What…?" He stumbled with the words, trying his best to find the words that can convince his son otherwise. But it was obvious that Nataku had mad his mind up. He held his head high as he passed his father to kneel down beside his mother to ask her if she was okay.

Hestia still wheezed for air hungrily as Nataku patted her hand to help her calm down. Hestia nodded at her son as she finally recovered. The heretic offered a helping hand to his mother to support her weight to stand up.                        

"Son, are you picking her over me?" Li Touten asked unbelievingly. Nataku didn't answer. He just stood by his mother's side still fussing with her. He ignored his father's ranting.

"Nataku…" His father said warningly. Nataku looked up to glare with his father head on.

"Yes father?" The former Toushin Taishi asked his father in mock respectful voice.

"Is this all I'm going to get?" His father asks him quietly.

"Whatever are you talking about father? Is the years I spent as your puppet isn't enough?"

"I cared for you. I dressed you. I even had high dreams for you. And this is how you repay me?" Li Touten bowed his head, his fist as his sides shaking with silent anger.

"No father. You didn't care for me. You raised me as your son because you have plans to use me to get heaven's throne." Nataku answered his father with dead accuracy.

I… I… I changed son. You know that. This time around we'll be happy together!!" Li Touten exclaimed as he raised his head and looked at his son imploringly. Gojyo had to give the slimy god a credit. He certainly knew how to act. The guy had tears in his eyes and he had a puppy dog look in his face. _Bleh_.

"No father. You didn't."

"I did!! Did I hurt you? Did I get mad at your actions from before? I didn't, did I?" His father asks him, clearly getting desperate.

"Then what is the powder you put in my tea for father?" Nataku asks Li Touten slyly. His father looked like a deer caught in headlights, but boy did he recover quickly.

"I didn't put any! What are you talking about son?" 

"Remember the day after we reunited? The next day when you brought me breakfast? You served me tea…" 

"Yes, yes I did remember that day. But son I never…"

"Lies." Hestia butted in as she covered Nataku form with her own. 

"How would you know that woman?!" Li Touten spat at her angrily. Hestia just smiled predatorily.

"It's because of this." She waved her arms in front of her and hazy smoke appeared. From within the smoke we heard some shuffling sounds. Following quickly after the sound was a life size figure of Li Touten, forming from the smoke, who was walking around some sort of kitchen, getting a breakfast tray ready. The real Li Touten sputtered unbelievably from the background.

The mirror image had finished getting the breakfast tray done. He snuck a quick peek at a door then grinned evilly. He went back to the tray, withdrawing from his pocket a packet of powder which he unceremoniously dumped onto the tea cup. The mirror image straightened itself up, put a patronizing smile on his face and went to the other room.

The other room appeared to be a bedroom, with a king size bed in the center with Nataku in it. His father greeted him happily, handed him the cup and watched hungrily as his son sipped the harmless looking tea. Nataku's mirror image looked like he was going to doze off when his father tucked him in bed again his words: 'Get your sleep son. You'll have work for me.' Echoed in the clearing. The smoke vanished as well the life size images.

Li Touten looked at Hestia like she had grown another head. The disbelief in his face was quickly changed to anger then to loathing.

"What is the meaning of this woman?!" He asked, enraged. 

"Truth is out in the open I'm afraid." Hestia said charmingly. 

"All lies!!!" The god bellowed angrily.

"No it isn't. That spell shows us exactly what happened at some exact time at some exact place." Hestia countered back.

"Nataku?" His father asks him questioningly. His son shook his head and stood tall beside his mother. Knowing that he completely lost, he turned his back towards them and started to walk. Li Touten stopped just inches from Hakkai and Gojyo before he turned to look at Nataku and Hestia who were engaged in a tearful hug.

Without warning, Li Touten made a grab for Gojyo's shaku jou and made a mad dash for Hestia. 

"Oi!!" Gojyo yelled as he ran after Li Touten. Unfortunately the madman, the desperate father was faster than him. It was probably because of the adrenaline. Li Touten struck the stole weapon in front of him, the moon shaped end of the weapon plunging into the air straight for Hestia… 

Thankfully Nataku saw his father raging for them. In the nick of time he shoved his mother out of the way. His father's momentum was great though, as he had managed hit Nataku's right thigh. He dropped to the ground, unable to support his weight on a broken leg. 

His father wasn't content though. He raised Gojyo's weapon again to strike but was stopped when the owner of the said weapon grabbed one end of it from behind.

"I think I've lent this to you long enough." With that statement, Gojyo delivered a mind blowing kick to Li Touten's shin. He howled in pain as he crumbled to the ground. But the god still hadn't given up yet. He tried to crawl to Nataku deciding to just choke his son to death. Hakkai appeared from behind Nataku and gave him a hand to help him stand up.

"I believe father that this is goodbye." Nataku said angrily. His father just smiled.

"You won't kill me son." He said confidently.

"Oh yes I will father."

"Kill me and your mother dies as well." Li Touten answered him.

"I don't believe you." Nataku answered him, but he was faltering.

"I am the one who made your mother a god. Kill me and she won't be a god anymore." His father glared at him willing his son to try and kill him. If he can.

"Nataku. Don't believe your father. I'll still be alive." Hestia told her son. Nataku looked at her imploringly.

"Why do I feel like your lying?" He asked his mother.

"I do not, my little one. Don't hesitate. Once he's gone, the source of all your sadness and pain will be gone as well. I want you to be happy."

"I know. But I will be happy if I'm with you."

"I will always be with you." Hestia answered her son as she enwrapped him once again in an embrace.

"Now son, eliminate the source of all your sufferings." She said as she released hold of his son. Nataku nodded and started gathering strength in the palm of his hands.

"You wouldn't dare, you filth." Li Touten said. But he was shaking with worry.

"Goodbye, father." Nataku said as he launched the ki ball and hit his father.

"AHHHHH…" Li Touten glowed gold then with an extreme explosion turned into ashes. Li Touten is gone. Nataku watched as his father's ashes was swept by the wind before turning to her mother who had aged terribly. The young maiden of about 19 was replaced by a hundred plus year old woman.

"Mother?" Nataku asks tentatively.

"Nataku… Come here…" His son crouched down to her level and got her hand in his.

"Mother I… I shouldn't have…" He said as tears starts to from in his eyes.

"No, my little one. It's the right thing to do. Now you are free."

"I know but… How about you? Sooner or later…."

"I told you son, even if I passed this world I will always remain with you."

"But I won't have no one… I won't have any home to return to…" Hestia smiled.

"No son. You will have a home to come home to."

"What…?" His mother motioned him to help him stand up. He gingerly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and hoisted both of themselves up. His mother motioned with her arms once again. Hakkai noticed that this was the same routine she did when she and Goku transported out.

"I will show you something highly amusing my little one…" Hestia said as they disappeared from Gojyo and Hakkai's sight. Gojyo whistled.

"What a show ne?" Gojyo asks Hakkai who was walking towards the still unconscious Sanzo. Even though his koi couldn't see his face he smiles, a very happy smile.

"Yes. And I do believe that the show will be getting much better."

t.b.c


	12. eleven

Chapter 11

"Now try and kill me, Seiten Taisen Son Goku!!" The newly transformed Ladon bellowed as he launched himself at the still grinning saru. 

Goku leapt up and launched himself at the creature unmindful of the fact that the monstrosity had a protective coating of fire surrounding its body. He bore his nyoibo down and hit Ladon near its stomach. Ladon howled in pain and thrashed his tail about. Goku was almost thrown when he came too near at the tail but managed to hit it out of the way with his nyoibo.

His feet had barely touched the ground when he launched himself in the air again, this time in the direction of Ladon's face. He murmured a quick apology before sinking his nyoibo deep in to Ladon's right eye.

Ladon double up with pain and was getting instantly desperate. He retracted all his ten samurai claws at once and started swinging them around him as if he was batting at an imaginary pesky fly. Goku smiled to himself as he mentally patted himself at the back. He had Ladon in the bag… As well as his memories. _Here I come_!!!

Goku launched himself in the air for the nth time, his nyoibo poised above his head. What he did miss was the additional presence of two people, dropping noiselessly as the top branch of the maple tree turning to watch the ongoing match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goku?" Nataku asks his mother as he saw the transformed Goku fighting the legendary monster, Ladon.

"Yes, son. He's fighting Ladon to get his memories back."

"What? How? Why?" Nataku could only question his mother incomprehensibly. Hestia smiled as she patiently answered his son's unspoken questions. She gestured towards 'paradise'.

"This your haven. Your favorite place." She stated as Nataku nods eagerly beside her. Hestia chuckled before she continued.

"When you fell into your stupor… I guarded this place. I wanted you to have it the same as it had been when you wake up." Nataku smiled at his mother gratefully. Even though they never really met until now, he was surprised that his mother would know what he wants.

"But when I came to this place… I saw something floating in the air. Something that resembles a broken glass. Upon inspection I saw that each broken shard held a memory in it. I saw you and Goku." Nataku gestured to her mother to continue.

"I thought it was your memory. But as I gathered each and every one, I noticed different people."

"Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren?" Nataku asks.

"Yes. All were happy memories. I gathered that it might be Goku's memory as each and every shard contained him." 

"How did you guard this place? And Ladon…?" His son inquired further.

"From the broken shard of memory, I created Ladon." She paused and looked at the fight. Goku had leapt once again; cleanly evading Ladon's thrashing claws to pierce his other good eye with his nyoibo.

"I knew that that boy would come back to get his memories. But I have to test him… I had to know whether he's got good intentions." She looked at his son and smiled sadly.

"I know he had clear intentions right form the start but then he caused you some pain and I acted irrationally. I sealed his memories inside Ladon and the only way to get them back is to kill the creature." Nataku smiled and patted his mother's hand. He can understand that.

"The purpose of Ladon's judgment is to determine whether Goku is really intent on getting back his memories for the sole purpose of getting back to you. If he had determined otherwise, he would kill Goku without a second thought. And although Goku is a strong fighter… He won't be able to beat Ladon." Nataku creased his forehead in confusion.

"So no matter what Ladon decided one of them will have to eventually die?" Nataku inquired.

"Yes. And look…" Hestia gestured again at the fight. Ladon is now completely blinded, blood pouring from his eyeball-less eyes, thrashing around madly, swishing his claws and breathing fire randomly. He was obviously weakening and losing.

"His winning ain't he, my little one?" Nataku nodded. And from reasons he doesn't want to ponder, his eyes started watering with relief and happiness.

"The bond you shared was strong son."

"But why did he forget all about me? The spell's hitch's say…"

"He forgot all about you, yes. But it's not because your bond was weak. In fact it happened because it was so strong."

"What…?" Nataku was confused even more.

"Do you know why his memories are floating here broken in paradise?" Hestia asked her son. Nataku shook his head no.

"It's because he unwittingly sent a part of him here when you cast him the spell."

"The sealing of memories?" Nataku asked.

"Yes, he knew what you were trying to do, so instead of losing his memories with you, he sent his _best_ memories to a place he could find easily to retrieve the shards back." Nataku's mouth fell open.

"Even though he knew that you were going to wipe his mind blank, it didn't matter to him. All he needed was you to find the key to get his best memories back."

"Me? Why me?"

"It's because you are the key. He figured he would be able to connect you and paradise. But he hadn't counted that he will be thrown to Mt. Kaka." Nataku was speechless.

"He had been thinking what's best for you right from the start son. He's a true friend."

The tears that were forming in his gold eyes started to roam freely as he watched his friend fight for his memory. And for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku berated himself for blinding Ladon completely. Now it was twice as difficult to get near him. He was breathing fire continuously and it's hard to evade both the fire and the swishing claws.

"K'so." Goku exclaimed as he jumped to the side, barely missing a claw. He looked up and saw that Ladon had lost his protective coating of a fire around his body. He was profusely bleeding as well, from his eye wounds and his stomach wound. He was clearly losing strength fast.

Goku knew that close combat would be a dangerous call for him. So he decided to just use the ki ball attack. He crouched down low and palmed his hands together. Gathering his remaining strength, he directed it to his palms. Glowing gold ki was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. When Goku was sure that the power was strong enough… Even stronger than necessary… he released it.

"Bye, Ladon. You are a worthy opponent." He said as he eyed the creature shriek one final moment before bursting into ashes.

Goku sighed contentedly. He sank down to his bottom and stretched his arms. He was alive and he has kept his promise to Sanzo!!! _Wait?! Where's my memories? Goku asked himself as he realized that he still hadn't got his memories with Nataku back. He looked around paradise and saw that from where Ladon stood, was a glowing crystal ball._

Goku felt himself being pulled by an unknown force towards the crystal ball. He stopped directly in front of it. That crystal ball started moving and then he saw himself with Nataku here in paradise.

"My memories… Oh, Nataku now I'll be able to keep my promise to you…" Goku whispered to himself as he clutched the crystal ball to his heart. Like magic, the ball was sucked into his being and he glowed white for a moment as he fused with his long lost memories.

A beautiful smile was adorning his face when the fusion was complete. He looked into the sky.

"Nataku here I come!!!" HE screamed at the top of his lungs as he proceeded to run out of paradise. Goku stopped short when he heard something drop to the ground followed by a shout.

"Where are you going Goku? I'm right here!!!" _It can't be. Ever so slowly he turned back, his heart at his throat. When he had turned around, Nataku was right in front of him, smiling widely but tears were streaming down his face. Almost immediately Goku broke down and started crying._

"I'm so sorry Nataku… I'm so sorry…" He sobbed as he fell down to his knees, covering his face in shame.

"Shh… Goku it's not your fault." Nataku said as he dropped to his knees as well.

"But I… But I…" Goku stammered.

"Forget about it. What's important is: you do intend to keep your promise right?" Nataku asks smiling friendly. Goku looked up, hope brimming in his eyes.

"Of course!!! But you must forgive me first."

"For what?" Nataku asks.

"I haven't introduced you to my friends yet!!" Goku exclaimed horrified. Nataku laughed.

"You would certainly introduce me to them this time don't you?"

"Yes!!!"

"Then of course, I forgive you!!!" Goku squealed happily as he launched himself happily at Nataku's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hestia watched the exchange, a fulfilled smile on her face. Now she is sure that her child will be taken care of, and will be eternally happy. She can rest now… Now that everything is in order. She can now rest.

Hestia's head rolled to the side of the tree as her lifeless hands fell from her lap. 

End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: epilogue will be coming up!


	13. epilogue

Epilogue

"Goku!!! What's taking you so long? We're raring to go here!!!" Gojyo hollered at the top of his lungs. He, Sanzo and Hakkai were already at the jeep ready to depart. They already have been in Hestia's place for too long and Sanzo knew he was getting behind schedule. Well okay… There's really no schedule at all but…_ He's getting cranky.  And I mean really, really, over-the-top cranky. Want proof? The throbbing vein in his temple at the moment is just a small release of moodiness._

Gojyo told Hakkai that Sanzo wasn't irritated with the fact that they have been put off 'schedule'. The true reason it seems, in Gojyo's point of view anyways, is that because Sanzo was knocked out by Nataku and because he didn't learn any juicy information firsthand. Gojyo had a blast telling the bouzo what happened to Nataku, Hestia and Goku blow by blow… After the bouzo had nearly killed him. 

Gojyo had insisted that Sanzo beg his pants off before he tells him the whole story. We all know Sanzo would rather die than beg silly to Gojyo. So instead of pleading and cajoling like crazy, he fired all his remaining bullets to Gojyo, which had conveniently missed his skin by mere millimeters.

"SARU… If you're not out here in three seconds we're going to leave!!!!" Sanzo yelled angrily as his vein pulsed double time. Hakkai laughed merrily beside him and gunned the engine. Although he wouldn't admit this aloud, Hakkai was glad that they were finally on the road again. Hestia's burial had been too heart wrenching to bear.

Nataku had been surprised when he found out that his mother had already passed away. To say that he was devastated was an understatement. He kept blaming himself that he wasn't there, wasn't around his mother when she died. Goku felt bad too since he was the cause why Nataku wasn't beside his mother at that time.

But after a lot of explanation from Hakkai, after a lot of shed tears and boggled brains, Nataku was finally convinced that his mother was happy with the way she died. Hakkai carefully explained that it was his mother's will for him to be happy. That she had held onto life because of her mission, to make Nataku happy. So when she achieved her goal she let go of life that she had embraced so tightly for his sake.

Although Nataku had been explained to thoroughly, he still insisted to keep vigil at his mother's grave for a whole day. He said he's got a lot to tell her and that he knew she will be able to hear everything he says because she promised that she will always be with him. They complied with his request and left him be.   

They heard banging sounds from below them, followed by a loud, "OUCH!!!" The three men sweat dropped as they heard Goku scramble from below them and after a few minutes saw the top of his head at the door leading to the underground town.

"Are you sure we have to leave town now?" Goku asked Sanzo.

"Yes, now!!" The bouzo barked angrily at the saru.

"But… But…!"

"Get your butt in the jeep now or else!!"

"But …" Sanzo let his harisen fly, and it flew… right into Goku's head.

"Itai!! That hurt's Sanzo!!!" Now Sanzo was really mad. Another vein popped in his temple and his face was purple with rage. 

"Are you going in or not?" He asked Goku in a super deadly voice.

"Uhhh…." 

"Hakkai, let's go. Leave that damn Saru…" Sanzo grumbled to the fair mannered man as he crossed his arms in front of him. Hakkai gunned the engine once again and took one last pleading look at Goku.

"You better hop in now. Sanzo's serious." He said as he smiled happily.

Goku pouted adorably. If this was any other time Sanzo would have complied with Goku's request but as he was still sulking himself, he didn't budge. When Goku saw that the bouzo's decision will stand, he grudgingly hopped in the jeep.

"About time. What were you doing there anyway?" Gojyo asked the saru as the jeep started moving. 

"Che." Goku replied bitingly at the kappa as he lowered his head to cradle it in his hands. The reason why Goku was sulking was because his surprise for Nataku was ruined. The 'thing' he's been preparing the whole morning was a picnic basket. Now that he got _all_ his memories back he remembered that part of the promise was the picnic in paradise.

The saru thought he could manage the preparations all by himself but he learned the hard way. Now he berates himself on why he didn't think of asking Hakkai for help. For sure Hakkai would have helped him, because he understands. And besides with Hakkai in charge the food would be good too.

"Oi! What's wrong with you saru?" Gojyo asked Goku at his apparent lack of reaction. He had just pinched the saru's butt and he received nothing. Usually, a mischief such as wouldn't go unpunished. Gojyo scratched his head. He really couldn't understand why Goku is sulking. They are after all picking Nataku up. Oh yeah, he forgot to mention it but they had invited Nataku to join them in their journey. Nataku had been flabbergasted about the news. It was really the best thing that they could have done for the kid. They all had thought that it would be awhile before Nataku smiled again.

He was grinning so widely, Gojyo was afraid that the kid might split his face in half. But anyway he accepted the invitation and told them that he needed to visit his mother's grave first.

All of it was Goku's idea of course. They didn't see anything wrong with it and besides the kid has nowhere to return to _and_ Goku was pleading like crazy that even if they didn't want Nataku to come along they would have to eventually agree to see it the saru's way because he was so unrelenting.

They eventually made it to the graveyard with no hassles at all. Hakkai slowed the jeep into a crawl as he let his eyes roam around the area for Nataku's whereabouts. Gojyo and Goku were startled out of their skins when their part of the jeep shook. When they both looked up, Nataku was grinning at them.

"What took you so long? I'm ready to leave since morning!" Nataku exclaimed as he took a seat next to Goku.

"The saru here decided to slow things down with whatever." Gojyo replied as he offered a saucy grin at Nataku. Goku still has his head cradled between his hands and was murmuring something about injustice and something about being unfair and whatnot.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Nataku asks worriedly as Hakkai took off and set the jeep at a leisurely speed.

"Nothing." Nataku looked at Gojyo confused. The kappa just shrugged. It seems fitting that they left Goku alone. For the mean time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hakkai… Are you sure we aren't lost?" Gojyo asked for the nth time in an hour. He and saru number two, that's Nataku by the way… Gojyo had quickly realized that he and Goku were like twins in act and in words… He's goofy, he's easily irritated and is always hungry… And yeah, he's annoying as hell too. Well anyway, Gojyo and Nataku had already talked about everything. They had even bonded in that short period of a time, since Goku was still sulking in his corner of the jeep.

Hakkai, surprisingly didn't shift to mother hen mode at Goku's actions. Normally the soft-spoken man would have badgered saru number one silly until the poor guy spilled his problems. But the monocled one had been smiling all the while and had been whistling a happy tune and will once in awhile comment about how 'cheerful' today is.

"Nope. We're going the right way. I've checked the map already and I'm sure we're heading the right way." Hakkai said as he spared a glance at Goku who was still unmoving in his seat. The cook just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure?!!! Look… This looks like the thickest forest we've been in… You're sure there is a way out of here?!!" Gojyo asked incredously.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing!" Hakkai said indignantly.

"But…"

"Kappa!!! Hakkai is going the right way, okay?" Sanzo interrupted momentarily as he lost his patience. Gojyo raised his eyebrows. Surely this two is in on something. He was about to say something when saru number two beat him to it.

"This place is familiar…" He said vaguely.

"Yeah? How so?" The kappa asked. Nataku scrunched his forehead, making a show of thinking hard. Just then the thick pack of trees was getting thinner… Nataku's eyes bulged in recognition. Gojyo raised his head to look only to find himself glimpsing the most beautiful place on the face of the earth.

It was peaceful and serene in the place. The grand Mahogany tree in the middle of the clearing provides a homey feel, the clear stream of water is sparkling under the sun, and there's the lush green grass adorned with flowers of every color imaginable.

"Wow." Was all Gojyo could breathe out.

"Now I now why they call this paradise." Hakkai whispered to himself as Sanzo suddenly lost all the tension in his posture. Becoming curious, Goku allowed himself to look up and gasped.

"I… How… why…?" Goku stammered as he looked at his companions wildly. Nataku was still in a still in a state of shock as he would have never imagined that he would be back in the place where he lost his mother, where he gained his best friend again, where he was given another chance at life so soon.

"You wouldn't want to break another promise so soon, ne Goku?" Hakkai said smiling happily as he magically produced a picnic basket out of nowhere. He hopped out of the jeep and was followed by Sanzo and Gojyo. They realized that the two will need some time alone to sort things out between them. Goku and Nataku were staring at each other.

"You remember?" Nataku asked vaguely.

"Of course. I want to make it up to you." 

"You don't have to." He said as he lowered his eyes to look at his hands. Nataku was somewhat embarrassed about the situation.

"But I want to." Goku said as his eyes filled with tears and flicked his hand at Nataku's statement.

"I know." Nataku said in kind as he allowed himself to look Goku in the eye. He saw nothing but sincerity and love and acceptance. When they couldn't hold back their surging emotions anymore, they hugged each fiercely and didn't let go for a long time. When they finally recovered they brushed each other's cheek. With a smile on their faces and with mutual understanding they hopped of the jeep to join the others. 

The three men had gathered under the shade of the tree. Hakkai had already taken care of the food. He had a cloth spread out and everything was in order. Sanzo was lounging with his back against the tree with his eyes closed. Gojyo meanwhile was doing all the destructive things. As his lover kept fixing things he kept getting them out of order, making the latter rearrange everything again. When the kappa got tired he went ahead and grabbed a plate to help himself.

"Ahhh…. Gojyo's eating all the food!!" Goku wailed as he sat down next to the kappa and tried to make a grab at Gojyo's plate.

"Ah, ah, ah!! It isn't my fault you two sarus decided to act dramatically back in the jeep!!!" Gojyo smirked as the two in question blushed.

"Stop teasing Gojyo." Hakkai admonished as he beckoned Nataku to get some food. 

"Hehehe… Yeah, stop teasing Gojyo!!!" Goku taunted Gojyo as he helped himself to everything he could see.

"Ne Sanzo… I thought you were running out of schedule?" Goku inquired as he remembered Sanzo's attitude earlier that morning. He had been complaining that things were getting slow.

"Hn. I know that this is what you want." The buozo replied shortly. He patted the ground beside him, motioning Goku to sit down beside him. The saru all but glomped on the spot.

"Ooooh…The buozo really does love the saru!!!" Gojyo and Nataku said shrilly, acting like swooning girls and falling against each other. They shortly fell into a fit of giggles.

"Kid, I think you and me will get along just fine. And just between the two of us… You're a tad smarter than the saru!" Gojyo said confidentially to Nataku as he wiped tears of joy.

"I heard that!!" Goku said as he flicked a piece of grass in Gojyo's direction. Gojyo raised his hand to fling something back when Hakkai glared at him dangerously. He put down the grass gently and looked up at Hakkai innocently. The monocled one shook his head and turned his attention to Nataku who looked highly amused at the exchange.

"Nataku, would you like more shrimp dumplings?" Hakkai asked Nataku.

"Sure."

"Aww… Goku lookie here… Hakkai found a new baby… Better watch out!! Nataku's gonna have more food than you!!" Gojyo teased. 

"Is it true Hakkai?" Goku asked as he pouted sadly at Hakkai.

"Of course not…" He said smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The picnic was going on smoothly. They had eaten everything Hakkai packed. Everything was delicious and all was fulfilled. They welcomed Nataku officially as they made a toast. Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo had the sake but Goku and Nataku were only allowed to drink orange juice.  

They were basking under the sun and was relaxing for a few minutes more when Nataku suddenly spoke up.

"Uh… I'd really like to thank you all for letting me come with you on your journey…"

"No need to thank us kid." Gojyo said as he ruffled his hair.

"He's right, you're really welcome here with us." Hakkai said as he smiled warmly at saru number two.

"Hn." Sanzo said. But it was clear that he wanted Nataku on the team too. It's just that he's preoccupied with a certain saru sitting on his lap.

"Yeah!! Don't worry about it." Goku's eyes glazed for awhile then snapped out of it just as quickly.

"And didn't I tell you that they would like you?" He asked Nataku.

"Huh?"

"I told you. Ken-ni-chan, Ten-chan and Konzen will like you. I told you so."

Nataku remembered now. Part of Goku's promise was to bring the three here to share a picnic with them. And Goku had said that they'll like him. And they did. They truly did.

"Yeah." He looked at them and smiled. They smiled in return. Yup, they liked him and he liked them too. He really felt welcome here and he felt like this is where he truly belongs. Maybe the path laid out before him wouldn't be such a bad one.

He had a feeling that although the ride would definitely be bumpy and hard, it would be full of surprises and happiness. Happiness that could only be found in friends and the love they give.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yey!! I finally finished it!! Although I think that this is too sappy… Oh well… I think it's befitting… :)

Thanks for all those who patiently waited for the epilogue and those who have been reading my fic… Thanks you guys!!


End file.
